Weasley tu n'es pas
by Iboubou
Summary: Mais alors qui es-tu ? FANFICTION TERMINEE
1. Qui es-tu ?

Bouclés tes cheveux sont. Bouclés comme ceux de ta mère. Mais fille de ta mère tu n'es pas.

Bleus tes yeux sont. Bleus comme ceux de ton père. Mais fille de ton père tu n'es pas.

Rouges tes cheveux sont. Rouges comme ceux des Weasley. Mais Weasley tu n'es pas.

Tu l'as appris ce matin dans une coupure de journal.

Mais alors qui es-tu ?

« Je m'appelle Rose Weasley. »

Non.

« Je m'appelle Rose Weasley ! »

Toujours pas.

« JE M'APPELLE ROSE WEASLEY ! »

Le miroir explose sous la force de ton cri. Ça, c'est poétique. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est la réalité. Celle où ton poing dégouline de sang. Ton sang est rouge. Rouge comme Weasley. Mais Weasley tu n'es pas.

Alors qui es-tu ?

« Je ne suis personne. »

Enfin. Tu n'es personne, Rose. Tu n'es même pas Rose. Tu n'es même pas Weasley.

Rose Weasley est morte. Tu l'as appris ce matin dans une coupure de journal.

Sur la coupure de journal, il y avait ton visage en gros. Ton visage dont tu es si fière. Avec ton nom. Ton nom dont tu es si fière. Et ta toute dernière victoire.

« **Rose Weasley, la Harpie de Holyhead : 18 ans de mensonges.** »

Mais si tu n'es pas Rose Weasley, es-tu Harpie ?

Lève les yeux ! Regarde-toi. Es-tu Harpie ?

« Non. Je ne suis personne. »

A qui appartient ce corps ? A qui appartiennent ces cheveux ? A qui appartiennent ces yeux ?

« A Rose Weasley. »

Rose Weasley est morte il y a longtemps. Elle n'a jamais eu les cheveux longs. Elle n'est jamais montée sur un balai. Elle n'a jamais connu le poids de ses seins sur ses épaules. Ce poids qui fait d'une femme une femme. Ce corps appartient à une femme. Ce corps n'appartient pas à Rose Weasley.

Alors à qui appartiens ce corps ?

« Pas à moi. Je ne suis personne. »

Si tu n'es personne, tais-toi. Oublie-toi. Meurs. Il n'y aura même pas de nom sur ta tombe, parce que tu n'as pas de nom. Il n'y aura même pas de personne pour t'enterrer, parce que tu ne connais personne et que personne ne te connait.

« Qui suis-je ? »

Personne, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Et qu'en dit ton père ?

« Je suis Suisse. »

Tu es Suisse. Peut-être…

Quand tu es descendue ce matin, ton père était debout face à la fenêtre. Il regardait par la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, l'air très pâle. Habituellement, il t'accueille toujours avec un énorme sourire. Il était fier de toi ton père. Et ta mère était toujours là elle-aussi. Mais ce matin-là, elle n'était pas descendue.

« Rose Weasley a toujours été la digne fille de ses parents. »

Rose Weasley l'était sans doute, oui. Hautaine au possible. Intelligente comme sa mère, douée au Quidditch comme son père. Gryffondor comme ses parents.

Tu es descendue, ton regard est tombé sur la coupure de journal. Tu as ri. Pas ton père.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Il est temps qu'on parle. »

Et là, tu as appris. Rose Weasley est morte. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

« _Qui suis-je papa ?_

 _\- Tu étais une orpheline. Tu étais Suisse. Mais maintenant, tu es Rose Weasley, notre fille._ »

Rose Weasley est morte. Tu porte le nom d'une morte. Tu as été élevée à la place d'une morte.

Qui es-tu ?

« Personne. Je ne suis personne. »

Alors, que fais-tu là ?


	2. Que fais-tu là ?

Rose est assise sur son lit. Les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, le menton posé dessus. C'est vraiment une position inconfortable mais, de toute manière, son corps ne lui appartient pas et son âme n'est que souffrance.

Non. Son âme n'est que mensonge.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

La petite voix dans sa tête ne se tait pas. Rose s'est pourtant battue pour la faire taire, mais les cris ne la surpassent pas, la violence ne l'épuise pas, les menaces ne la terrifient pas. Alors Rose reste assise sur son lit, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, le menton posé dessus et le regard perdu dans le vide.

Vide comme celui qui l'habite.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Elle n'est ni Rose, ni Weasley. Elle n'est ni intelligente comme sa mère, ni rousse comme son père, ni passionnée de Quidditch comme les Weasley. Ce qu'elle était, tout a volé en éclat deux jours plus tôt, explosé par des mots.

« _Nous avions une petite fille, elle s'appelait Rose. Elle est née le 4 Juin 2006._

 _\- Papa, tu AS une petite fille. Je suis née le 10 aout 2006._

 _\- Toi oui. Mais Rose, notre première petite fille est née le 4 juin 2006. Elle est ensuite décédée le 20 décembre 2006._

 _\- Papa… Voyons, je suis là. Ces journalistes racontent n'importe quoi. Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

 _\- Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te dire la vérité. Nous avons déjà trop attendu…_ »

Trop attendu, c'était un euphémisme. Dix-huit ans. Dix-huit ans de naïveté, dix-huit ans de mensonges, dix-huit d'imposture.

Elle n'est pas Rose. Rose est un bébé mort. Rose était la fille d'Hermione et Ron Weasley, la grande sœur d'Hugo.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Les voix lui parviennent de loin, étouffées. Pourtant, sa chambre se trouve juste au-dessus du salon et l'isolation sonore est aussi mauvaise que dans toutes les maisons des années soixante-dix. Et les voix crient suffisamment fort pour parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles mais elle n'entend pas. Elle n'écoute pas.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tout ça est possible ! » criait la voix de Lucy, son adorable et emportée cousine Lucy.

Non, Lucy était la cousine de Rose. Avait-elle une cousine ? Si Lucy n'était pas sa cousine, était-elle son amie ?

« Qui voudrait être ton amie ? Tu n'es personne. »

Personne. C'était tout et rien à la fois. Elle n'était plus personne. Elle pouvait tout devenir.

Mais elle ne voulait pas devenir personne. Elle était Rose deux jours plus tôt. Etre Rose lui convenait, mais elle détestait le mensonge. Etre Rose, c'était voler la vie d'un autre être humain. C'était de l'imposture.

« Lucy, tu vas parler autrement ! » grondait Percy. « Tu n'étais pas là à l'époque. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Alors expliquez-nous ! »

Des explications ? Celles qu'elle avait reçues de son père lui suffisaient.

Non… Elle aurait aimé avoir celle de sa mère. Sa mère n'avait pas quitté sa chambre le premier jour et puis, lorsque son père avait soigné sa main blessée, elle était venue la rejoindre dans sa chambre, lui chantonner des comptines moldues en lui caressant le visage.

Sa mère se comportait avec elle comme le faisait une mère. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. La Rose d'il y a deux jours aurait été agacée, elle aurait trouvé tout ça pathétique. La Rose d'il y a deux jours ne se perdait pas en démonstration d'affection.

« Où est-elle, la Rose d'il y a deux jours ? »

Morte. Morte il y a dix-huit ans.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour étouffer l'affaire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème, Albus.

\- Rose est ma cousine ! C'est mon problème ! Je veux la voir ! »

Non Albus. Rose est morte.

« Elle est malade, personne ne la verra aujourd'hui.

\- Sans blague ! Apprendre au bout de dix-huit ans qu'elle a été adoptée pour remplacer votre bébé ! Elle doit avoir pété les plombs ! »

Il y eut un gémissement, des sanglots. Ils ne venaient pas de sa poitrine à elle parce qu'elle était vide. Elle n'avait rien à évacuer : ni larmes, ni colère, ni désespoir.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione… Je comprends à quel point ça a dut être dur pour vous mais Rose…

\- Il lui faut juste du temps pour encaisser le choc. »

Le choc. L'entrée en contact de deux corps solides. Mais un mensonge n'était pas un corps et son corps à elle était trop vide pour être solide. Un choc émotionnel alors. Pour cela, il lui aurait fallu des émotions. Elle était vide. Elle n'était personne. Ce n'était pas un choc.

« Je crois que tu sous-estimes ce que vous lui avez fait, Ron…

\- Nous l'avons sortie de l'orphelinat ! Nous l'avons aimée comme notre propre fille ! Nous l'avons élevée, nourrie, et –

\- Vous en avez fait combien, des orphelinats, pour trouver une petite fille du même âge que Rose et qui vous ressemble autant ? »

Il y eut un battement de silence. Juste avant que les larmes et les cris n'explosent au rez-de-chaussée. Juste avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre et ne se referme en silence.

« Rose ?

\- Rose est morte. »

Elle avait dit ça les yeux fixé sur le papier peint fleuri de sa chambre. Non, pas de sa chambre, celle de Rose. Juste avant que ses yeux ne remontent vers ceux de Scorpius parce que sa voix l'avait secouée. C'était la première fois depuis deux jours que quelque chose la secouait. Peut-être n'était-elle pas personne…

Mais il la regardait avec cet air qu'elle avait vu sur le visage du père et celui du petit frère de Rose, alors elle baissa les yeux de nouveau. C'était mieux d'être vide, elle n'avait pas l'impression de devenir folle, comme ça.

Elle détourne les yeux, mais Scorpius s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle. Lui prend la main.

« Rose n'est pas morte. Tu es Rose.

\- Non, je ne suis personne. »

Les contacts physiques avec Scorpius, et même rien que la proximité, avait toujours rendu l'ancienne Rose un peu gaga. Apparemment, ça, elle ne l'avait pas perdu.

Longtemps, elle avait pensé être amoureuse mais avec Scorpius, ce n'était pas l'amour qui fait de vous un couple. C'était de l'amour amical, fraternel. Le style d'amour qui vous pousse en avant, qui abat les barrières et qui aplani le chemin pour rendre la progression plus fluide. Le problème, c'est qu'on tombe vite dépendant de ce type d'amour. Et la première barrière que Scorpius n'avait pas anticipé – comment aurait-il pu l'anticiper ? –, elle se l'était prise de plein fouet.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas Rose, mais je sais que tu n'es pas personne. Je te connais.

\- Qui suis-je ?

\- Je peux te le montrer si tu veux. Mais pour ça, tu dois prendre une douche et t'habiller. »

Elle avait tourné le regard vers le sien, croisé ses yeux gris.

Sortir de son lit ? Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Surtout que ce n'était pas son lit, c'était celui de Rose.

Prendre une douche ? Pourquoi pas, elle en était capable, même en étant personne.

Mais s'habiller ? Avec quels habits ?

« Je ne peux pas. »

Scorpius avait soupiré, puis il était sorti.

« Tu… Tu es allé la voir ? Tu… Viens là espèce de petit… Hey ! Où est-ce que vous allez vous ? » avait grondé la voix de son père.

Et puis la porte s'était de nouveau ouverte et Scorpius était de nouveau entré en tirant Lucy par la main.

Entre Lucy et Scorpius, c'était de l'amour qui forme un couple.

Puis Scorpius était ressorti et Lucy avait commencé à la tirer de toutes ses forces par les bras pour la lever du lit.

« Allez Rose » grognait-elle. « Tu as vraiment besoin d'une douche maintenant !

\- Je ne suis pas Rose.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas Lucy. Allez ! »

Lucy n'y avait pas été de main morte. Elle l'avait entrainée dans la salle de bain de la maison de Rose et elle l'avait aspergée toute habillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente de la colère lui broyer la poitrine. Lucy avait eu un sourire satisfait. La colère, c'est mieux que le vide.

Elle ne savait pas tant combien de temps elle était restée avec le jet d'eau chaude s'infiltrant dans ses cheveux, dans ses oreilles, dans sa bouche. Plus elle était brulante, plus elle faisait fondre la glace qui s'infiltrait peu à peu dans ses organes depuis deux jours, figeant le noyau de vie qu'il lui restait, enfouit sous les morceaux de son âme.

Plus elle était brulante, plus sa peau rougissait, la piquait.

Rose Weasley était sans doute morte, mais elle ne l'était pas. Un corps mort ne réagissait pas à la brulure de l'eau chaude.

Plus elle était brulante, plus elle avait envie de crier, évacuer ces sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce mal-être qui la meurtrissait.

Elle s'habilla dos au miroir, incapable d'affronter ce corps, ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle devenait. Dix-huit ans de vie, dix-huit ans de mensonges. Une coupure de journal et tout volait en morceau.

Lucy lui avait pris la main, avait transplané et elles avaient retrouvé Scorpius dans le jardin du Terrier. Elle n'avait pas été capable de lever les yeux.

Le Terrier représentait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Tout ce dont elle avait joui contre son droit.

Elle oublia tout : la brulure de l'eau sur sa peau, la douceur de la main de Lucy, la fermeté du regard de Scorpius. Elle n'y avait pas le droit. Elle n'était pas Rose. Elle n'était personne.

Elle n'était personne jusqu'à ce que Scorpius place un bâton de bois rugueux sous ses doigts. Le vieux balais de l'Oncle Percy. Loin derrière les dernières nouveautés qu'utilisaient les Harpies, juste assez pour enflammer son cœur. Comme animée d'une force extérieure, elle enjamba le vieux bâton, s'éleva dans les airs, monta si haut, si vite, si vive que tout son mal-être ne put la suivre et en resta cloué au sol. L'air agita ses cheveux encore dégoulinants, s'infiltra dans ses narines, sa bouche, ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle ne pouvait plus penser.

Elle se stoppa à des centaines de mètres du sol. Là où le vent fouettait de toutes ses forces, libre. Là où les rayons du soleil l'atteignaient sans pouvoir la réchauffer, impuissant.

Elle se stoppa à des centaines de mètres du sol. Là où le choix vibrait de clarté.

Vivre ou mourir.

S'accrocher au manche du balai, respirer à pleins poumons, sourire à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Lâcher le manche du balai, se laisser tomber vers une ultime destination, sereine.

Elle ne choisit ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Elle n'était ni Rose, ni Weasley. Elle n'était ni la fille de sa mère, ni celle de son père, ni la sœur de son frère. Elle n'était ni morte, ni vivante.

Elle serra les cuisses, lâcha le manche, écarta les bras de chaque côté d'elle-même.

Elle n'était ni Rose, ni Weasley. Elle n'était ni la fille de sa mère, ni celle de son père, ni la sœur de son frère. Elle n'était ni morte, ni vivante.

Elle ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher les mâchoires, expulsa l'air dans un hurlement de liberté.

Elle était Elle.

« Bien, et d'où viens-tu ? »


	3. D'où viens-tu ?

« Espèce de sale petit… »

Rose se pencha sur son balai qui fila telle une flèche en direction de O'Connell. Le cognard sifflait à sa droite bien trop loin pour être perçu, mais les heures d'entrainement aux côtés des autres Harpies avaient développé une oreille parfaite.

Le cognard à sa droite, O'Connell à sa gauche. Trop proche pour qu'il puisse réagir.

Tirant d'un coup vif sur le manche, le balai se retourna. Rose tournoya sur elle-même, perdit le contrôle. Sembla perdre le contrôle. Sa batte percuta le cognard au moment où il fusait vers elle. Le sifflement frôla son balai qui ne cessait de virevolter, elle ne saisit sa victoire que du coin de l'œil.

Le cognard fou projeté par Rose explosa en un millier d'épines la partie du balai qui se trouvait entre le siège d'O'Connell et sa prise en main sur le manche. Le joueur perdit l'équilibre, chuta.

Rose était déjà loin.

Le commentateur hurlait dans son micro, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait perdu l'habitude d'écouter les commentateurs. Seul importait le match, seul importait la distraction.

« _C'est moi que tu essayes d'éteindre ?_ »

Debbie hurla en tapant à son tour dans son cognard. Rose voulu suivre le chemin destructeur du regard, mais Gillian fonçait vers elle, le souaffle à la main. Dans une vrille, elle évita sa coéquipière et la laissa semer ses adversaires en direction du but.

« Rose ! Debbie ! » hurla la voix bien portante d'Esther.

Inutile rappel à l'ordre, elle avait déjà aperçu la longue tresse brune de Tamara qui collait aux fesses de l'attrapeur adverse.

Pour les amateurs de Quidditch, le poste d'Attrapeur semblait le plus intéressant puisque c'était celui qui remportait le plus de points, qui mettait fin au match. Pour tout le monde, c'était un rôle solitaire. C'était faux. Si c'était le cas, Tamara qui jouait son premier match suite à la blessure d'Isobel n'avait aucune chance contre Gulliver. Elle n'était pas assez vive, pas assez précise, pas assez rapide, pas assez tête brulée. Or, Tamara avait toutes ses chances face à Gulliver car elles étaient une équipe.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil au score : cinq heures de jeu, 430 à 240. Même si Tamara échouait, la défaite des Canons de Chudley serait écrasante.

C'était trop peu pour Rose. Six mois d'entrainement intensif en équipe la journée, six mois d'entrainement intensif solitaire la nuit, la victoire ne pouvait pas être écrasante. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Rentrer dans les annales : c'est ce dont elle avait besoin pour aller mieux.

« A nous deux. »

Elle resserra le poing sur la batte, son regard analysa la distance avec le cognard, les boucles virevoltantes de Gulliver et la perte de vitesse de Tamara. Le vif d'or brillait, trop proche de la main du Canon.

Tout disparu autour d'elle, plus rien n'importait excepté le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, l'impact métallique de sa batte sur le cognard, le craquement sinistre du poignet de Gulliver. Et alors que les doigts de sa coéquipière se refermaient sur la petite balle dorée, l'espace sembla se déchirer et la réalité explosa la conscience de Rose. Les hurlements des spectateurs firent trembler la terre et son propre monde à elle se craquela de bonheur.

Elles avaient gagné la finale de la Ligue.

Tamara vola jusqu'à elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille et dans des éclats de rire jubilatoires, les deux amies tournoyèrent sur elles-mêmes à des centaines de mètres du sol. C'était leur première coupe de la Ligue pour toutes les deux et comme un premier amour, elles n'oublieraient jamais cet instant.

Rose enchainait les vrilles, serraient contre elle ses coéquipières encore en jeu. Le Quidditch lui permettait de survivre, sa place chez les Harpies était la seule certitude qu'elle avait.

Elle était Harpie ou elle n'était personne.

Elle était Harpie.

o

« Rose, magne-toi ! Tu as des interviews qui t'attendent ! cria Gwenog, son agent, des vestiaires.

\- Oui Rose, se moqua Esther. Va donc profiter de ton succès !

\- Cette feinte que tu as faite ! s'exclama Debbie. J'ai cru que tu allais tomber et… C'était de l'art !

\- Rose Weasley, la nouvelle reine des Harpies !

\- N'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle. Si on a gagné, c'est parce qu'on est toutes des reines !

\- QUI C'EST LES MEILLEURES ?

\- LES HARPIIIIIIIIIIES ! »

Les cheveux pleins de mousse alors que Fanny les arrosait de savon comme si c'était du champagne, rendant le sol de la douche collective glissant et dangereux, Rose éclata de rire, parfaitement heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais autant travaillé pour atteindre un but. Ces derniers six mois, elle avait peu dormi, mangé que lorsqu'elle y était obligée, avait coupé tous les ponts avec sa famille. Elle vivait Quidditch.

« _Tu n'as pas travaillé._ »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu alors que son rire s'essoufflait. Si. Si elle avait travaillé. Elle méritait sa place. Elle méritait cette victoire.

« _Et quel nom apparaitra sur les journaux demain ?_ »

Rose Weasley. Son nom.

Elle se retourna pour ne pas que ses coéquipières ne devinent le combat qui vrillait ses tempes et l'eau se fit glacée sur sa peau. Rose Weasley n'était pas son nom, elle mentait.

« Bon, Rose ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- C'est bon Gwenog ! »

Le silence se fit. Elle avait crié. Non, elle avait cassé. Comme elle le faisait sans cesse depuis six mois.

« Désolée, j'arrive… »

o

« Vous avez été recrutée en tant que suppléante il y a moins de deux ans par les Harpies de Holyhead.

\- C'est ça, je sortais tout juste de Poudlard.

\- Et dites-nous, comment vit-on cela de l'intérieur ? Votre percée rapide au sein de l'équipe et surtout, le match de ce dimanche qui vous place parmi les meilleurs espoirs féminins du Quidditch Européen ?

\- C'est… merveilleux je dirais. Je n'ai pas encore pris conscience de tout ce que ça changera dans ma vie, mais je suis fière de mon parcours et de mon équipe.

\- Les sélections pour l'équipe britannique qui concourra lors de la Coupe du Monde commenceront dès l'été prochain. Vous a-t-on déjà contacté ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas été approchée.

\- Il est certain que suite à cette finale exceptionnelle, vous le serez. Souhaitez-vous défendre les couleurs de votre pays en 2027 ?

\- Bien sûr ! » un petit rire franchit ses lèvres. « Ce serait tout à fait malhonnête de ma part d'être modeste à ce sujet ! J'espère de tout cœur être approchée et surtout, je tiens à prévenir mes adversaires pour ce poste : je me battrais comme une lionne pour vous montrez que c'est moi la meilleure !

\- En voilà, un avertissement qui mérite d'être relayé ! Nous avons tous hâte de suivre les sélections ! Mais dites-moi, vous parlez de malhonnêteté. Qu'en est-il de votre véritable identité ? »

Douche froide. Elle sentit le malaise envahir son corps et paralyser chacun de ses membres. La lumière devint aveuglante et tout se flouta, même le visage du journaliste qui lui faisait face.

« P… Pardon ?

\- Euh, je vous demandais quels étaient vos attentes vis-à-vis des sélections. Avez-vous des pronostics quant au capitaine de l'équipe britannique ? »

Je ne suis pas folle. Je ne suis pas folle. Je ne suis pas folle.

« Et bien » souffla-t-elle en tentant de se refaire un sourire de façade. « Je pencherais bien pour moi. »

Le journaliste éclata de rire et Rose se sentit plus légère. Elle n'était pas folle, elle était fatiguée. Six mois qu'elle s'épuisait en entrainement. Six mois qu'elle ne dormait pas plus de trois heures par nuit. Elle enchaina les réponses sans vraiment y réfléchir alors que sa conscience revenait la bruler de l'intérieur.

Ces six derniers mois, elle ne s'était pas entrainée. Elle s'était surentrainée.

Et ces heures de travail n'avaient rien à voir avec la Ligue.

« Je voulais revenir avec vous sur le scandale qui a agité la Grande-Bretagne ces derniers mois. Suite à la révélation de Claudus Patchelbel sur votre adoption, qu'en est-il de votre vie ? Avez-vous fait des recherches sur vos origines ? »

Les lumières l'aveuglèrent alors que son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se sentait sombrer. Puis la colère, la rage pointèrent et balayèrent tous ses troubles.

« De quoi vous mêlez vous ?

\- Et bien je parlais de la Coupe… »

« _Bien sûr que non, il te posait des questions sur toi. Qui es-tu ?_ »

Rose Weasley.

« _Non, qui es-tu ?_ »

Rose…

« _Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? D'où viens-tu ?_ »

« Ma vie privée n'a rien à faire dans une interview sportive. Ni dans aucun autre journal !

\- Mademoiselle Weasley, je…

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une Weasley ! Vous ne me connaissez pas !

\- Rose ! cria Gwenog en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Vous avez RUINE ma vie ! Vous, les petits enculés de journalistes ! Et mes batards de parents adoptifs ! Lâche moi Gwen ! Je vais lui refaire son portait à ce sale…

\- FERME-LA MAINTENANT !

\- Me la fermer ? Me la fermer ?! Je fais que ça depuis dix-neuf ans ! Mais ils méritent tous de mourir ! Je vais les- humpf ! »

Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche, celle de son agent. Elle tenta de la mordre sans succès. Elle tenta de frapper, mais on lui avait ceinturé les bras dans le dos.

« Calme-toi, Rose ! »

Se calmer ? Se calmer dans cet environnement de lumière trop vive, de cris trop aigus, de projecteurs de lumière magique qui tombent et s'écrasent au sol ? Se calmer alors que son corps brulait, que sa tête explosait.

Se calmer… mais pour quoi faire ?

Exploser sa petite face de rat terrorisée. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Lui faire avaler son interview stupide et ses questions stupides. Il suffisait juste qu'elle se débatte un peu plus fort et…

o

Elle s'éveilla sur un lit aux draps blanc, dans une chambre au mur blanc, dans une blouse d'un bleu écœurant.

Elle s'éveilla apaisée, certes, mais incapable du moindre mouvement. Incapable de la moindre pensée.

Avec cette voix dans sa tête qui l'emplissait de sa litanie destructrice.

« _Deviendrais-tu folle ? ou l'as-tu toujours été ?_ »

Peut-être l'a-t-elle toujours été. Peut-être…

Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était. Elle ne savait même pas d'où elle venait.

Mais elle savait où elle était.

Là où on enferme les fous.

« _Es-tu folle ?_ »


	4. Es-tu folle ?

« _Es-tu folle ?_ »

Oui. Oui, je crois bien.

« _Tu n'es pas très drôle. Je préférais quand tu luttais._ »

J'en ai assez de lutter. Et puis je ne peux même pas. Il n'y a que toi dans ma réalité.

« _Ces satanés psy n'y connaissent rien. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire. Je préfère quand tu luttes_. »

Lorsque je lutte, tu es mon ennemie. Lorsque je ne lutte pas, tu deviens ma seule amie. Et lorsque tu deviens ma seule amie, tu te tais.

« _Et tu te sens seule._ »

Seule, mais moins folle. Je préfère être seule que folle.

« _Rose Weasley n'est pas d'accord. Rose Weasley aime attirer l'attention, briller, se faire envier._ »

Rose Weasley n'est pas moi. Rose Weasley n'est pas personne. Je suis autant personne que folle, autant que Rose Weasley n'est pas folle.

« _Ces enculés de psy devraient te donner plus de médicaments. Même dans ta tête tu débloques._ »

Il n'y a personne dans ma tête. Et s'il n'y a personne, c'est qu'il n'y a que toi. S'il n'y a que toi, c'est que c'est toi qui débloque.

« _Tiens ! Regarde qui arrive…_ »

Non…

« _Tu ne veux pas lutter ?_ »

Non…

« _Allons Personne. Ce ne sont que tes parents_. »

Non…

o

« _Tu es folle_.

\- NON ! »

Rose serra les poings sur son oreiller et parcourra l'obscurité d'un œil terrifié.

La Petite Voix avait parlé. Une semaine qu'elle était tranquille. Elle avait cru pourvoir se passer de Filtre de Paix et…

Elle n'était pas guérie.

Les larmes envahirent ses joues et, dans un gémissement, elle ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine, tenta d'apaiser les tremblements de son cœur et l'engourdissement de son corps. Le Docteur Galhaway disait vrai : elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais se passer de toutes ces potions qui remplissaient son armoire à pharmacie depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Enfin, l'armoire à pharmacie de Lucy et Scorpius.

Devait-elle aller se servir un Filtre de Paix ?

« _Non. Tu te sentiras bien trop seule._ »

Ou trop folle.

Oui, oui. Un Filtre de Paix était la meilleure solution. Elle s'était surestimée, il lui suffisait juste de…

L'armoire à pharmacie est dans la salle de bain. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir. Vingt pas seulement. Vingt pas dans le noir… Pour se retrouver face au miroir.

Vingt pas pour se sentir mieux.

Vingt pas, c'est plus que dix-neuf, et dix-neuf c'est trop.

o

« Mademoiselle, excusez-moi. Savez-vous si la ligne 3 passe par Westgate Oxford ?

\- Oh, euh… Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas d'ici… »

Rose lâcha du regard la vieille dame et se reporta sur l'entrée de l'immeuble, de l'autre côté de la rue. Depuis quand était-elle assise dans cet arrêt de bus qui ne sentait que la pisse et le tabac amélioré ? Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir le derrière qui picote et les mains rouges à force de se tripoter les doigts.

Lucy voulait l'accompagner, mais elle lui avait menti pour venir seule. Elle lui avait dit avoir reporter le rendez-vous au lendemain, sinon, Lucy serait venue, c'était certain. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Lucy faisait attention à elle mais peut être un peu trop. Elle allait mieux, elle souhaitait affronter cette épreuve seule.

Enfin, si elle en trouvait le courage.

« J'étais à Gryffondor, vous savez ? »

La vieille dame avait disparue. Au lieu de son regard de petite vieille heureuse d'entretenir une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que son chat, Rose reçut celui d'une adolescente outrée d'être dérangée.

« Rose ? »

Coup de fouet.

D'un coup sec, Rose se lève, tourne le regard vers son frère.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Trop sec. Trop cassant.

« Bah… »

Son petit frère a grandi. Il la dépasse très clairement, ses cheveux sont si longs que sa mère doit en criser tous les soirs, et il la fixe, un peu perdu.

Son petit frère qui n'a jamais été son petit frère.

« Tu es venu voir les parents ? »

Elle hoche des épaules, se rassoit. Hugo la rejoint et ils se serrent sur le petit banc en fer, sans un mot. Enfin, sans un mot pendant les premières minutes.

« Je suis content de te voir. Ça fait longtemps…

\- Sept mois et dix-huit jours. »

Depuis que sa vie avait basculé.

« Tu comptes comme on comptait les jours jusqu'à Noël… »

Rose lâcha un soupir. C'était comme des sourires depuis sept mois et dix-huit jours.

« Je suis venu te voir, à l'hôpital. Tu te souviens ? »

Oui. Oui, mais il y avait ses parents aussi. Alors elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention.

« Tu sais, je ne savais rien, moi.

\- Je sais…

\- Tu m'as rejeté comme si j'avais participé. »

Souffle coupé. Si Rose n'avait pas pris sa potion, elle aurait certainement fondue en larmes.

Elle aurait préféré fondre en larmes.

« Tu sais, je la connais pas, moi, cette sœur dont ils n'arrêtent pas de parler. C'est triste, c'est sûr… Mais si elle avait pas été là, je ne t'aurais jamais eu toi comme sœur.

\- On n'est pas frère et sœur, Hugo.

\- Non, on n'est peut-être pas frère et sœur. Mais c'est avec toi que j'attendais Noël et que je me disputais tout le temps. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur pour moi. »

Silence.

« Non, en fait, tu es bien ma sœur, Rose. Le sang, ça ne veut rien dire. Je t'en veux de m'avoir laisser tomber… Tu ne sais pas comment c'est à la maison depuis que… »

Depuis que sa vie avait été bouleversée. Sans doute moins que celle de Rose… Enfin, c'était une question de point de vue.

« Je sais que tu penses que je suis un ado débile. Tu me l'as assez dit. Mais tu es ma sœur, Rose. Je suis assez grand pour me faire un avis et… Et je ne cautionne pas. »

Rose a pris sa potion ce matin, pourtant une larme glisse quand même sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolée…

\- Je sais.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- A une seule condition. Je veux des places au premier rang pour la finale de Quidditch ou ma sœur va jouer ! »

Sourire triste. Mais sourire quand même.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de rejouer, Hugo.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Ce match contre les Canons, Rose… On était tous là ! J'en avais des frissons partout ! »

Oui, Rose rigolait. Enfin presque.

Hugo lui jeta un regard soulagé. Et puis il prit sa main, lia ses doigts aux siens, serra très fort.

Alors Petite Voix, où es-tu ?


	5. Alors Petite Voix, où es-tu ?

Hugo posa la main sur la poignée de l'appartement et elle frissonna de tout son être.

Les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient juste derrière le portant de bois. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de savoir ? Son dossier était rouge. Rouge. Personne ne voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans un dossier rouge.

Mais elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle devait savoir.

« Attends. »

Elle devait le faire elle-même. Ouvrir cette porte, franchir ce pallier, comme si c'était la première fois.

C'était un peu la première fois en réalité. Sept mois et dix-huit jours plus tôt, elle était sortie en tant qu'ombre. Aujourd'hui, elle était différente. Moins Rose. Moins Weasley.

Une longue inspiration plus tard, elle poussait la porte en fermant les yeux. Puis elle les ouvrit, déçue. Pas de musique épique, pas de courant d'air théâtral, pas de faisceau de lumière céleste. Juste sa mère qui crie son nom. Juste avant que cette femme l'envahisse de ses bras, de ses cheveux, de son odeur.

Le contact la brula.

Le regard d'Hermione ne changea qu'à peine alors que Rose s'échappait de son étreinte. Patiente, elle lui caressa la joue et lui confia à quel point ils étaient heureux de son retour. Ron se tenait à l'écart, les bras ballants, l'air anxieux. Il ne la quittait pas du regard et les sourcils froncés, il semblait en proie aux pires des dilemmes.

« Est-ce que tu veux installer tes affaires dans ta chambre, Rose ? J'ai préparé du thé et il reste des shortbread de…

\- Je n'ai pas d'affaires à installer. Je ne reviens pas.

\- Oh, tu reviendras bientôt ma chérie. Ron, peux-tu aller chercher les tasses, s'il te plait ? Nous allons nous installer dans le salon. »

Rose observa le canapé et les fauteuils où elle avait passé des journées entières, roulée en boule, plongée dans une lecture enivrante et enrichissante. Frissonna.

« Non, non, installons-nous à table. »

Elle baissa les yeux, refusant d'affronter le regard indéchiffrable de Ron et Hermione. Et puis dès qu'ils se furent installés, elle choisit une place face à eux, Hugo à ses côtés.

« Comment se passe ton séjour chez Lucy et Scorpius ? Tu ne dois pas beaucoup les voir avec leurs études.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être revenir à la maison. Je peux poser des congés pour m'occuper de toi, et-

\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi. »

C'était totalement faux, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de tout ça, de toute manière. Je… J'ai des questions. »

Ron lui attrapa la main par-dessus la table et elle mit quelques secondes à s'extirper des cet étreinte. Un instant, elle avait eu envie de revenir un an plus tôt. Parfois, le mensonge et le fait de ne pas savoir protège. La vérité avait ruiné sa vie.

Ou peut-être que sa vie était déjà ruinée sans qu'elle ne le sache…

« Je… J'ai été voir une assistante sociale pour demander l'accès à mon dossier d'adoption… ça a mis un peu de temps parce que je n'ai pas été adoptée au Royaume-Uni et puis la semaine dernière, elle l'a reçu. Ils ont un système de couleurs pour classer les dossiers. C'est une sorte… d'avertissement. Les délais pour y accéder sont également différents… Le mien est rouge.

\- Nous savons tout ça, Rose.

\- Je sais que vous avez les réponses à mes questions. Je n'aurais pas accès à mon dossier avant au moins six mois… J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis.

\- Rose… intervint Hermione. Tu es Rose. La petite fille que nous avons élevée, aimée.

\- Ce n'était pas mon prénom. J'ai besoin de connaitre mon vrai prénom.

\- Tu as porté ce prénom toute ta vie. Tu es Rose.

\- Non, pap… Ron, je… Je veux connaitre le prénom qui m'a été donnée à la naissance. Est-ce qu'au moins, j'en avais un ? »

Le silence s'était fait. Elle releva les yeux vers son père qui, pâle comme la mort, fixait ses mains. Sa mère, au contraire, semblait au bord de l'explosion. Appeler son père par son prénom lui avait fait mal, mais il n'était pas son père. Elle en avait déjà un, quelque part…

« Je… Il faut que vous compreniez que j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis, d'où je viens, si… si j'ai de la famille quelque part. »

Hermione se leva d'un seul coup, la faisant sursauter. Son estomac se serra sous le flot d'émotion que le Filtre de Paix ne pouvait totalement éteindre.

« Tu es d'une ingratitude ! Tu as une famille, Rose ! Tu as un père, un frère, une multitude de cousins. Tu as reçu de l'amour toute ta vie ! Nous t'avons bien élevée ! Nous t'avons soutenue, chérie… Tu n'es peut-être pas notre fille biologique mais tu es notre fille, Rose !

\- J'ai… »

Un an plus tôt, elle se serait levée, aurait affronté sa mère. Cet après-midi-là, elle resta à court de mot, tentant de s'apaiser d'elle-même. Si elle n'y parvenait pas…

« _Si tu n'y parviens pas, je reviens. Je suis là_. »

Une pierre tomba dans son estomac. Si violemment qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre les reproches qu'Hermione lui faisait.

« T'es-tu demandée pourquoi tu nous ressembles autant ? C'est parce que nous t'avons élevée ! Nous t'avons donnée toutes ces valeurs qui t'ont emmenée où tu te trouves aujourd'hui ! Nous t'avons appris à te battre, à t'aimer, à croire en toi et à défendre tes convictions !

\- Vous m'avez menti ! »

Alors que Hermione s'était tue, Rose plaqua les mains sur son visage pour se cacher, bien qu'il n'y ait rien à cacher. Seulement la Petite Voix qui, dans sa tête, chantonnait sa présence, faisant naitre une fureur de plus en plus destructrice.

« J'aurais dû être quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre avant de vous rencontrer ! Vous m'avez changé, vous m'avez menti… Vous m'avez élevé comme devait l'être votre fille !

\- Tu es notre fille !

\- Pas celle que vous avez perdu ! »

Hermione éclata en sanglots et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse. Ron, toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi silencieux, lui attrapa la main sans se lever pour la guider jusqu'à sa chaise.

« _C'est toi qui lui fait du mal. Tu ne sais faire que ça, faire du mal. A toi, à Hugo, à ta mère, à ton père, à Lucy, à…_

\- Je… Je deviens folle. J'ai l'impression de… d'être sur le point d'éclater en morceau à tout moment. Je m'accroche mais… Les psychomages vous ont donné le diagnostic… Vous savez. Vous savez que je deviens vraiment folle.

\- Rose, ce n'est pas de la folie. Tu es malade et tu dois continuer de prendre les potions que…

\- C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. A force de me cacher la vérité, vous m'avez rendue folle. Je n'ai plus rien, même pas un prénom. Je n'ai plus rien à part… à part…

\- _A part moi._

\- Je n'ai plus rien à part toi… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, saisit le mouvement de recul imperceptible que tous avaient eu, explosa.

« C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ! J'étais intelligente, j'étais chez les Harpies, j'étais une Weasley ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné ce prénom ?! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout dit plus tôt ?! POURQUOI ! Vous avez fait tout ça pour me détruire ! Comme ces putains de journalistes ! ça vous amuse, hein ? c'est pour ça que vous continuez à me mentir, hein ?

\- On ne te l'aurait jamais dit, Rose ! cria sa mère en se levant de nouveau. Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir ! Regarde ce que tu es devenue ! On avait fait le nécessaire pour que tu n'apprennes rien ! C'est parce que tu as voulu faire du Quidditch que tu es comme ça ! Tu as amené les journalistes à se questionner, à fouiller !

\- Hermione !

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que ton dossier est rouge ?!

\- J'en étais sûre ! Vous avez payé !

\- Non, Rose… Calmez-vous ! Calme toi… Tu délires, Rose.

\- _Il ment._

\- Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu mens !

\- _Fais-le taire._ »

Elle attrapa la tasse encore brulante de thé et l'envoya vers son père. Qui l'évita sans mal. Non seulement elle devenait folle, mais en plus les potions qu'elle buvait pour vivre normalement la rendaient lente et faible. Elle sentit une paire de bras la ceinturer. Cria.

« Plus fort. Crie plus fort. Ils t'ont détruit. »

o

Après son éveil, elle garda les yeux fermés un court instant. Juste le temps d'être sûre…

La Petite Voix ne dit pas un mot. Le Filtre faisait encore effet. Elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux

C'était son premier réflexe, chaque matin. Ensuite, elle se tâtait, observait ses doigts, comptait ses ongles, touchait son nez, ses sourcils, ses oreilles. Elle était entière. Tout allait bien.

Le salon de Lucy et Scorpius était encore plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle ne savait pas s'il était trop tôt pour cette activité, mais elle avait une envie grandissante de préparer des cookies. Pleins de cookies.

Créer. Ça, ça lui faisait du bien. Créer et régaler. Et puis les cookies, c'était compliqué à réussir. Il fallait suffisamment de chocolat pour que ce soit gourmand, mais doser le noir et le lait pour ne pas rendre le tout trop sucré. Il fallait des noix pour apporter du croquant, mais les jolies : celles qui étaient entières et qu'elle triait avec soin. Et enfin, la cuisson devait être parfaite ! Presque crus à l'intérieur, caramélisés sur les bords. Et surtout, il ne fallait pas oublier de les enfermer dans une petite boite pour éviter qu'ils sèchent.

Et puis lorsqu'une fournée était réussie, elle pouvait recommencer.

« Rose… Il est trois heures du matin. »

La main plongée dans la pâte jusqu'au poignet, elle sursauta. Scorpius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air ensommeillé.

« Oh, excuse-moi… Je fais du bruit ? Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Tu angoisses pour cet après-midi ? »

Sa sortie. Sa première sortie en deux semaines, depuis l'incident chez Ron et Hermione. Oui, elle angoissait, mais ça n'avait pas de lien avec le fait de faire des cookies.

« Non.

\- Ça va te faire du bien, Rose. Lucy t'accompagne chez le docteur et t'attendra là-bas. Tu ne seras pas seule.

\- Je pourrais y aller seule. Lucy me materne parfois un peu trop.

\- Ne lui pose pas de lapin. Elle ne te le dit pas, mais elle a déjà en travers de la gorge le fait que tu sois allez seule chez tes parents alors… »

Baissant la tête, elle continua de malaxer la pâte jusqu'à l'obtention d'une boule, ne souhaitant pas songer à cette journée.

« Je m'ennuie ici. » souffla-t-elle. « J'aimerais pouvoir sortir seule et sans avoir…

\- Peur ? »

Scorpius s'assit sur l'un des tabourets du bar avec un sourire à la Scorpius.

« Sois patiente avec toi-même. La Rose que je connais aime son indépendance.

\- Tu sais Scorp', je ne crois pas redevenir un jour celle que tu as connu…

\- Je suis intimement convaincu du contraire. Tu es toujours la Rose que je connais, Rose. Tu traverse une mauvaise passe, c'est tout. Maintenant que je suis réveillé, est ce que je peux gouter un de ces cookies ? »

o

« Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne potion ?

\- Mais oui enfin ! C'est marqué sur l'étiquette !

\- Ils ont pu se tromper, ou…

\- Ou ? »

Rose secoua la tête en continuant à marcher jusqu'à la résidence où elle habitait avec Lucy et Scorpius.

« Rien, rien…

\- Il fallait qu'on parle de l'anniversaire de Donie. Louis a trouvé une petite ile en Suède où il y a une grosse maison à louer ! Ça pourrait être sympa, non ?

\- Tant qu'il n'y a pas de bus et qu'elle ne fugue pas à Amsterdam. »

Lucy s'arrêta subitement et l'observa d'un air surpris.

« Viens-tu réellement de vanner Donie ? »

Elle laissa naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres en poussant la porte de l'immeuble.

« N'en parles pas à Scorp'. Il risque d'un peu trop jubiler en l'apprenant.

\- Tu parles que je vais lui en parler ! Il en a bien besoin en ce moment.

\- Lucy ! »

Elle tenta de l'attraper mais la blonde gravissait déjà les marches quatre à quatre en riant. Elle tenta de la suivre mais une fois encore, regretta les effets des potions sur ses capacités physiques.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » résonna la voix de Lucy en provenance de l'étage. « Il faut que tu partes. Elle va mieux et- »

La porte se referma, l'empêchant d'en apprendre plus. Elle accéléra sa montée. Puis regretta.

Dans le salon, Scorpius tenait Lucy par les épaules comme s'il tentait de la raisonner, et assis sur le canapé, Ron la fixait.

Fuir. Elle devait fuir.

Son corps s'activa alors que son esprit semblait figé par la surprise et la trahison. Scorpius savait qu'elle ne souhaitait plus voir ses parents adoptifs, il l'avait laissé rentrer. La bulle de sécurité qu'elle avait trouvée auprès du couple avait été souillée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se frotter le corps en dévalant les escaliers, comme si elle avait été contaminée et que ce geste suffisait à la désinfecter.

« Rose ! » appela la voix de Ron dans la cage d'escalier. « Rose, attends-moi ! Rose ! »

Elle serra les bras autour de sa poitrine pour ne pas suffoquer. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas après une si belle journée.

« Andrea ! »

Le prénom se cogna contre les marches, les murs, les fenêtres. Elle se figea et ferma les yeux, son cœur s'accélérant d'un seul coup, tapant douloureusement contre ses côtes.

« Andrea Balmer. » reprit la voix de Ron. « C'est ton nom. »

Andrea Balmer.

Dans un cliquetis intérieur, la porte s'ouvrit.

Oui, c'était bien son nom. Andrea.


	6. Andrea Balmer

« Andrea Balmer. » reprit la voix de Ron. « C'est ton nom. »

Andrea Balmer.

Dans un cliquetis intérieur, la porte s'ouvrit.

Oui, c'était bien son nom. Andrea.

« Je vais tout te dire. Tout ce que je sais. »

Elle leva les yeux, osa les planter dans ceux de Ron. Il était sincère.

« _Autant qu'il a put l'être toute sa vie._

\- Tais-toi ! »

Elle se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles alors que sa vue se brouillait, que ses jambes flagellaient.

« _Qui es-tu au juste ? Rose Weasley ? Andrea Balmer ? Personne ?_

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

\- Rose… »

Quand s'était-elle assise sur les marches ? S'était-elle assise ou laissée tombée ? Depuis quand laissait-elle Ron s'approcher, lui saisir les poignets, lui souffler ces paroles apaisantes.

« Je vais tout te dire. Tu sauras tout.

\- _Tu n'arrives même pas à devenir quelqu'un que tu dois devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Rose. Andrea. Personne._

\- Tais-toi !

\- Lucy !

\- _Il t'a menti toute ta vie. Il t'a brisé._

\- Tais-toi !

\- _Tu ne veux pas savoir. Dis-le !_

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

\- Rose ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, c'est…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

\- _Fuis !_ »

Le monde retrouva alors sa consistance mais les couleurs restaient trop vives. Fuir. Fuir loin des bruits de pas se répercutant dans la cage d'escalier, loin des cheveux orange et des mains de Ron.

Des mains de Ron sur son visage. De ses pouces sur ses joues. De ses yeux bleus emplissant son monde, la tirant de cette autre réalité où la folie l'enfermait.

« Calme-toi, soufflait-il. Tu peux te battre. Tu n'es pas impuissante. Tu n'es pas victime. Bats-toi, Rose.

\- _Bats-toi contre lui. Il essaye de nous séparer. Il essaye de te manipuler._

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tout est dans ta tête, je ne peux pas t'aider. Bats-toi, Rose. Tu es forte. Bats-toi, ma fille.

\- Je ne suis pas Rose ! Je ne suis pas ta fille ! Pas ta fille ! Pas ta fille ! »

Une tâche jaune apparue aux côtés de celles bleues des yeux de Ron. Juste avant que, malgré ses bras qui semblaient animés d'une conscience propre – ils s'agitaient si vite et si violement que Rose ne pouvait pas en être à l'origine -, la boisson âcre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui envahisse la bouche, la gorge, le nez. S'étouffant de surprise, elle tenta de tousser mais une main s'était plaquée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de recracher le liquide. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et son cœur s'arrêta subitement, juste avant que toute force ne la quitte.

Légume.

C'est ce qu'elle devenait durant l'heure qui suivait la prise de cette potion.

o

« Ils sont très bon, tes cookies. Tu as eu un bon professeur. »

Elle releva la tête de la tasse de tisane fumante posée sur ses genoux et aperçut le sourire fier flotter sur le visage de Ron. Son professeur en matière de cuisine et de pâtisserie.

Malgré elle, malgré les effets de la potion, malgré tout le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait envers cet homme qui l'avait élevé, elle ne put retenir une douce chaleur d'envahir sa poitrine. Ces heures passées à ses côtés, perchée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, n'attendant que l'autorisation pour plonger son petit doigt dans la préparation sucrée et pour le fourrer dans sa bouche, alors que le rire de son père envahissait ses oreilles. Ces instants de complicité qui n'existaient plus depuis de nombreuses années, qui n'existeraient plus jamais. Comme le bonheur n'existait plus, sans doute.

Ron se rembrunit devant le manque de réaction de Rose et, posant sa tasse sur la table basse de Lucy et Scorpius, se pencha en avant, coude sur les genoux, et ficha ses yeux dans les siens. Elle remarquait à peine qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusions toute sa vie quant aux ressemblances qu'elle pensait avoir avec lui. Le bleu était très différent, plus cobalt pour l'un, sombre pour l'autre. Même leurs cheveux n'étaient pas du même ton. Rose portait une teinte lumineuse, rougeoyante, alors que les Weasley restaient tous finalement dans l'orange vif ou le vénitien. Jusqu'alors, elle avait toujours rapporté ces variations aux mélanges avec Hermione, mais la vérité ayant à présent éclatée, elle se surprenait à imaginer un autre père avec, peut-être, le même grain de beauté qui fleurissait à la naissance de sa nuque qu'elle.

« Il ne faut pas que tu en veuilles à ta mère… Ce n'est pas facile pour elle non plus, tu sais ? »

C'était toujours assez étrange de ressentir des émotions sous les effets de la potion. Elle savait que, sous la barrière de glace qui se dressait dans sa tête, cette simple demande avait dû enflammer le monstre de colère. Et elle ne broncha pas d'un pouce.

« Nous avons connu une période difficile, tu sais ? Ta mère surtout… Nous sortions à peine de la guerre, elle allait mal. Elle s'était plongée dans le travail pour oublier et quand Rose, notre petite Rose est arrivée, nous avons cru que tout ça, c'était fini, tu sais. »

Leur petite Rose. De qui parlait-il vraiment ?

« Elle a, hum… C'était la mort subite du nourrisson. J'ai trouvé ta mère dans la chambre le matin, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle est restée seule avec Rose. Elle ne s'en remettait pas. Et moi… Peu importe. Ecoute, je sais que ta mère t'a sous-entendu le contraire et que tu penses qu'on a payé ou… ou étouffé l'affaire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut que tu me croies. Après la perte de Rose, nous étions tous les deux incapables de… Nous sommes partis. Nous n'avons pas étouffé ton adoption, c'est le décès de notre petite fille que nous avons… Nous étions les deux meilleurs amis de Harry Potter. La souffrance était déjà suffisamment grande pour ne pas ajouter le fait de voir nos noms et le sien dans tous les journaux alors… ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Nous ne t'avions pas encore rencontrée, Rose. »

Les paroles d'Albus lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête.

« Vous en avez fait combien, des orphelinats, pour trouver une petite fille du même âge que Rose et qui vous ressemble autant ? »

Elle voulait savoir. Combien ?

« Nous sommes partis en France, chez les parents de Fleur, dans un premier temps. Hermione a toujours aimé la France. Nous voulions y faire notre deuil, et puis affronter l'opinion publique plus tard. C'était une bonne idée, mais ta mère ne se remettait pas. Elle était… Nous sommes restés six mois à Brocéliande. Et puis, nous avons eu envie de découvrir un peu le monde. C'est ce que Bill et Fleur avaient fait, après la guerre. Ça leur avait fait du bien alors j'ai décidé pour ta mère de vagabonder. Nous avons mis trois semaines à rejoindre la Suisse, nous utilisions les moyens de transport moldu. Je n'aurais jamais parié qu'il pouvait être aussi apaisant de passer des heures sur la route ! Pourtant, ta mère allait mieux. Nous sommes arrivés à Lausanne au début de l'automne. Si tu voyais ce lac, Rose… Splendide, avec ces forêts qui se baignaient de milles couleurs… Il y a un château, sur la côte française du lac, que nous avions visité, avec une petite forêt. Le Château de Ripaille… Tes cheveux m'ont toujours fait penser à cet endroit. Il y avait des feuilles si rouge… C'est ton pays, Rose. Une magnifique région. Tu es née là-bas. Comme ta sœur. Et comme ton frère. »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et malgré les effets encore proéminents de la potion, elle ancra son regard dans celui de Ron. Un frère. Un autre frère qu'Hugo. Un frère dont elle n'avait jamais été jalouse, avec qui elle ne s'était jamais disputé un jouet, qui n'était jamais venu dans son lit parce qu'il avait peur les nuits d'orage. Avait-il peur de l'orage ? Et une sœur… Une sœur à qui elle aurait fait des tresses en chantonnant, avec qui elle aurait partagé la confidence de son premier baiser… Etaient-ils plus jeune ou plus vieux ? Etait-elle également une petite sœur ?

« Elle s'appelait Léonie. Elle avait environ six ou sept ans. Et Nicolas devait en avoir trois ou quatre. Nous vous avons trouvé dans un train, seuls. Tu pleurais et tu étais… Tu as toujours été le portrait craché de notre petite fille, Rose. Hermione t'a pris dans ses bras pour te calmer, et tu t'es immédiatement arrêtée de pleurer. Nous ne t'avons pas cherché, Rose. C'est toi… C'est toi qui nous a trouvé.

\- Pourquoi étions-nous seuls ? »

Ron baissa la tête alors qu'elle sentait son visage se baigner de larmes, les effets diminuants de la potion faisant tomber les barrières l'empêchant de devenir folle.

« Nous n'avons pas payé les services sociaux pour t'adopter. Nous n'avons pas payé les services sociaux pour que ton dossier soit rouge et pour t'empêcher de retrouver ton autre famille. Ton dossier est rouge parce que… Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, Rose.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas. Si tu souhaites réellement le savoir, il te faudra faire tes recherches toi-même ou alors, il faudra que tu attendes d'avoir accès à ton dossier. Je ne peux pas être celui qui…

\- Qui se fait passer pour mon père ? »

Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent et elle reconnut là un réflexe pour retenir des larmes. Elle le reconnut parce que, petite, elle faisait tout pour lui ressembler. Elle copiait la moindre de ses mimiques, de ses manies. Etait-ce là une manœuvre inconsciente pour ressembler à quelqu'un ? Sa vie avait-elle toujours définie par ce manque qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas d'avoir ? Par ce mensonge, cette tromperie ?

« Lorsque nous t'avons trouvé, Rosie, tu n'avais pas de père. J'ai tout fait pour devenir ce père. Et je crois que j'ai réussi. Nous sommes tes parents, quoi que tu en dises. Nous le serons toujours.

\- J'ai déjà d'autres parents, ailleurs…

\- C'est vrai. Alors… Nous sommes ton papa et ta maman.

\- Quelle différence ?

\- Tu la comprendras, un jour. Je crois que… Je crois que ce que ta mère n'a pas compris, c'est qu'il te faut vivre ta vie, découvrir qui tu es. Tuer tes démons. Après, tu reviendras, j'en suis certain. »

Elle eut envie de lui crier qu'il n'avait jamais dit pareille sottise, qu'il se trompait, qu'ils l'avaient tuée en la privant de sa vie auprès de sa vraie famille. Elle n'en eut pas la force, ni le courage. Il avait raison : il était son papa. Et quoi qu'elle en pense, quoi qu'elle veuille être, elle l'aimait.

« Je sais que ta mère ne me pardonnera pas que je t'aide mais… Je crois t'avoir dit tout ce que je pouvais te dire. Je répondrais à tes questions lorsque tu en auras et… Et quand tu comprendras, Rose, je t'attendrais. Ta mère aussi, si tu lui laisses un peu de temps pour se reconstruire. Nous t'aimons, tous les deux…

\- Plus ou moins que Rose ? »

La pâleur gagna le visage de Ron et alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le fauteuil de cuir, elle prit une gorgée de sa tisane, impassible.

« T'appeler Rose s'est imposé comme une évidence.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé Andrea ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu ais un jour été réellement Andrea, Rose. Tu étais un bébé.

\- Alors qui suis-je ? C'est comme si… C'est comme si Rose était morte, et Andrea aussi.

\- Je… Je ne pensais pas que t'appeler Rose te ferait autant de mal. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras un jour… T'appeler Rose, c'était une évidence à cet instant. Nous n'avons jamais vu le mal. Et… J'avais oublié, Rose. Tu es tellement parfaite, ambitieuse… Tu nous ressemble tellement que… J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas Rose, que tu étais Andrea lorsque nous avions Rose. Nous avions toujours prévu de t'avouer la vérité. Je crois qu'au fil du temps, Hermione y a vraiment renoncé. Tout se passait si bien, j'ai oublié qui tu étais, et j'ai oublié de te dire qui tu étais.

\- Je… Je ne crois pas que je vous pardonnerais un jour. »

Son père se leva, se tourna dos à elle, face à la fenêtre. Il pleurait, elle le savait. Autant qu'elle pleurait elle. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes fixant l'obscurité tombante sur Liverpool. Les bougies que Scorpius allumait toujours le soir pour parfumer le salon d'odeur de thym et de romarin plongeaient la pièce dans une sorte de quiétude religieuse, pieuse. Celle qui donne envie de prier, de changer de vie, de devenir meilleur. Et pourtant, Ron et Rose se trouvaient face au carrefour ultime de leur vie, et aucun des chemins s'offrants à eux ne seraient meilleurs. Quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils disent, ils savaient que Ron rejoindrait Hermione et Hugo et que Rose resterait ici. Que cette conversation serait la dernière. Qu'en passant le seuil de cet appartement, ils deviendraient des inconnus unis uniquement par un passé lointain. Rose ne voulait plus de lui.

Il se retourna, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, s'attardant autant qu'elle lui laissa le faire.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras, Rose… »

Elle ne répondit pas. A quoi bon enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne leva pas les yeux. Elle ne le suivit pas du regard alors qu'il regagnait l'entrée.

Ron disparut, et Rose s'en était à peine aperçue.

Une idée, une obsession brulait dans ses veines. Une idée ou deux prénoms.

Léonie. Nicolas. Léonie. Nicolas. Léonie. Nicolas.


	7. Léonie Balmer

« Rose, attends-moi… »

Pour la vingtième fois de l'heure, elle s'arrêta en se calant sur le sol rocailleux de la montagne et, croisant les bras sur la poitrine d'agacement, attendit que Dominique, qui avait perdue toute sa grâce de Vélane après quelques mètres de pente, la rejoigne.

« C'est bon, Donie ! Arrête donc de te plaindre ! On grimpe à peine de cent mètres !

\- Et on ne pouvait pas, je sais pas moi le faire en… » A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta au niveau de Rose et posa les mains sur ses genoux. « En balai ? »

\- Ces montagnes grouillent de Moldus, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Et tu n'as pas appris les sorts de désillusion à Poudlard ? »

Agacée, Rose reprit son ascension sans se soucier de Dominique et tenta de se concentrer sur le sol pour oublier le malaise qui ne cessait de grandir à chaque pas.

Bien sûr qu'elles auraient pu prendre un balai ! Elles auraient même pu transplaner ! Où prendre un portoloin jusqu'à Sierre plutôt que s'arrêter à Genève. En réalité, Rose ne cessait de se trouver des excuses et de placer des obstacles sur sa route. Au bout du chemin se trouvait, dans un hôtel alpin inaccessible, sa sœur.

Sa sœur.

Dans un gargouillement anxieux, elle ferma les yeux et manqua de trébucher sur un rocher.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris son vraie nom, lorsqu'elle avait appris l'existence de cette sœur et de ce frère, elle avait mis quelques jours à réagir, incapable d'y croire réellement et encore moins d'envisager le moindre contact. Et puis en pleine nuit, elle s'était éveillée et avait écrit deux lettres, une pour Léonie, l'autre pour Nicolas. Elle avait pleuré, raturé, déchiré, jusqu'à livrer son histoire et son âme. Puis elle avait accroché les parchemins à la patte de son hibou et l'avait envoyé à l'aveuglette à la recherche de sa famille.

Le silence avait suivi pendant de longues semaines et Rose avait finalement entreprit un travail de résignation, se disant qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois d'attente avant d'avoir accès à son dossier. Doucement, elle avait repris le Quidditch, commençant par de longues ballades solitaires dans les airs britannique, puis enchainant par des duels avec Scorpius lorsque celui-ci n'était pas trop pris par ses études en droit sorcier.

La réponse de Léonie était arrivée une semaine plus tôt, brève. Elle lui confiait vouloir la rencontrer mais ne pas pouvoir se libérer à cause de son travail. Elle ne faisait mention ni de l'adoption, ni de leur frère, ni de leur parents une simple adresse et un plan d'accès était joint.

Hôtel Weisshorn, St Luc (Suisse)

Au début, Rose n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Et puis les barrières s'étaient dressées une à une, à chaque fois de plus en plus infranchissable, de plus en plus écrasantes.

Avait-elle réellement envie de savoir ? Le dossier était rouge. Même Ron n'avait pas été capable de lui expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvée dans un processus d'adoption. Même Léonie avait mis des semaines à répondre.

Un frisson glacé la traversa et elle se stoppa net, les yeux fixés vers le sommet d'une montagne.

Apprendre que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas ses parents, que Rose n'était pas son nom l'avait presque tué. Le secret à l'origine de son adoption pouvait-il être pire ?

Un mélange de panique et de désespoir l'envahirent alors qu'elle sentait. Elle arrivait, ses pas claquant sur l'ossature de son crâne, se répercutant dans ses membres telle une promesse de folie. Elle serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre dans une ultime tentative de garder le contrôle.

« Respire » se disait-elle. « Respire. Respire. Respire. »

C'est ce que le psychiatre lui avait conseillé. Respirer. Rester sur terre. Sur terre, elle était en sécurité, intouchable. Si elle perdait le contrôle, elle…

« Rosie… »

La voix de Dominique lui parvint de très loin. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et le regard bleuté de sa cousine s'imposa, pétillant et réel. Peu à peu, sa vue se précisa et la pression diminua. Rose se laissa tomber sur le chemin, à bout de souffle.

« Est-ce que tu veux ta…

\- Non… Non, ça va. Ça va. »

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle y était parvenue. Pour la première fois, elle avait réussi. Ses jambes flageolantes semblaient incapables de la porter dans l'immédiat, son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tâter son corps pour vérifier que la folie ne lui avait enlevé aucun membre, mais elle avait gagné le combat !

Dominique s'assit à ses côtés, et en silence, elles observèrent la vallée immense et profonde qui s'étendait au pied des monts titanesques. Le vent frais les caressait, le soleil les brulait, la beauté les figeait, petites face à l'immensité.

« Je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as pas à…

\- Merci d'être venue, Donie. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Rose, tapotant sa main.

« Je suis contente que tu m'ais demandé de venir. Tu sais, le sang ne veut rien dire. On a grandi ensemble. Je suis bien plus proche de toi que de Louis ou Victoire. Tu es plus ma sœur que ma cousine ou mon amie, Rosie.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai compris. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et restèrent encore un instant côte à côte, silencieuses.

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- De la pente ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? depuis tout à l'heure, tu galopes comme un hippogriffe alors que moi je traine la patte !

\- Ça, c'est à cause de la fumette, ma chère.

\- Ah, en parlant de fumette ! »

Dominique retira son sac et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il fut un temps où Rose lui avait reproché son addiction et puis finalement, elle avait compris que c'était pour sa cousine une manière de garder le contrôle sur son plaisir, un juste milieu pour maintenir ses vieux démons à distance.

« Je parlais de me rendre à l'hôtel…

\- Tu voudrais dire que je t'ai suivie dans toutes ces âneries moldue pour faire demi-tour ici ?

\- Hum… Oui. »

Elle lui lança un regard assassin et, pour se venger, souffla la fumée de sa cigarette au visage de Rose.

« Attends, juste pour résumer. De Londres, on a pris un portoloin jusqu'à Genève. Ensuite on a pris un train qui a quoi… duré la journée ?

\- Deux heures, Donie…

\- Deux heures oui ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire en deux heures ?! Ensuite, on a pris un bus, et un autre bus, et après qu'est ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu as pointé le doigt sur la montagne et tu m'as dit qu'on en avait encore pour 1h30 de marche parce qu'il était impossible d'accéder à l'hôtel autrement. De marche ! Et là, tu me dis que tu ne veux plus y aller ?!

\- Oui…

\- Alors là, Rosie, il n'est pas question que je te laisse te dégonfler ! On va continuer de monter au moins pour profiter d'un bon jus de citrouille bien frais, et après on verra. »

Sur ses mots, Dominique tira Rose sur ses pieds et elles reprirent leur progression.

« Donie ?

\- Hum ?

\- C'est un hôtel moldu.

\- Je sais.

\- Il n'y aura pas de bièraubeurre. »

o

L'hôtel, une grosse bâtisse blanche, se trouvait nichée à flanc de montagne, tout petit au milieu des colosses de pierre et de la nature sauvage. L'air était pur, le silence régnait, Rose ressentit une vague d'apaisement l'envahir.

A ses côtés, Dominique avait cessé de se plaindre et marchait un peu derrière elle, comme si elle comprenait qu'à cette instant, Rose avait besoin d'espace.

Elle reconnut Léonie alors qu'elle contournait le bloc de ciment. Une terrasse surplombait le vide, la vue était magnifique mais elle ne vit que la jeune fille qui, sans doute de quelques centimètres plus grande qu'elle, zigzaguait entre tables occupées par de nombreux randonneurs de tout âge, un plateau chargé à la main. Elle observa sa silhouette élancée dans son uniforme de travail, ses cheveux d'un blond polaire coupés au-dessus de ses épaules, mais surtout ce visage aussi rond que le sien, ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux d'un bleu sombre étirés en amande, ce sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre, gigantesque.

Rose avait toujours trouvé qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Hermione et Ron. Elle avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus des Weasley et cette masse de cheveux épais et indomptables caractéristiques des femmes Granger. Si elle n'avait jamais su, elle aurait pu croiser Léonie dans la rue, elle ne lui aurait sans doute même pas jeté un coup d'œil.

Mais cet après-midi-là, cette jeune femme passait devant elle sans la regarder, ignorante de sa présence, différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, plus vieille, et Rose eut la certitude qu'elles étaient sœur. C'était comme écrit dans le marbre ou dans le ciel, une force invisible la poussait vers elle.

Léonie releva la tête, riant à, sans doute, une plaisanterie de l'un de ses clients. Leurs regards se croisèrent en un éclair et puis, stoppant sa traversée, elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Rose. Le temps d'un instant, le monde sembla se figer autour d'elles.

Rose avait toujours détesté les effusions d'affection physique. Un toucher pouvait la tétaniser ou la placer dans une gêne atroce. Elle n'était pas non plus une grande sentimentale, déviant toujours sur la plaisanterie plutôt que de s'étaler en mièvrerie. Peut être était-ce un comportement inné, peut être était-ce le résultat de son éducation, ou bien était-ce dû à son adolescence solitaire, elle qui n'avait eu que peu d'amis. Pourtant, lorsque Léonie posa en toute hâte son plateau sur une des tables vides, une main plaquée sur la bouche sous la surprise, Rose se précipita vers elle, sauta dans ses bras, riant comme elle n'avait pas ri depuis des mois.

Neuf mois plus tôt, une coupure de journal avait envoyé valser le fragile château de cartes qu'elle était. Sa personne toute entière avait éclaté en milles morceaux. Le doute s'était saisi de son prénom, ses origines, ses passions. La folie avait surgi, colmatant les trous avant de dévorer ce qu'il restait de l'ancienne Rose comme une moisissure se répand sur un légume.

Et puis soudainement, de nouvelles cartes commençaient à s'assembler comme si Rose était redevenue un terrain vague, une terre à faire fructifier, se soutenant les unes aux autres. Son nouveau prénom prit tout son sens en un éclair. Elle s'appelait Andrea et avait une sœur du nom de Léonie. Sa sœur était Léonie et elle, elle était Andrea.

o

« Je me suis un peu renseignée sur toi. Tu es dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnel, c'est ça ? »

Rose joua avec sa part de tarte aux myrtilles – spécialité de la maison – avec le bout de sa cuillère lorsque la panique lui saisit l'estomac. Si Léonie savait pour sa carrière éclair, elle savait également pour…

« J'étais…

\- Oui, tu étais.

\- J'imagine que grâce à la presse, tu es au courant de tout, cracha Rose, médisante.

\- Non. Je ne… Ecoute Andrea, j'imagine que ce que tu as vécu n'a pas été facile. J'ai lu la presse, c'est vrai, mais je ne connais pas ton histoire. La vraie.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de… Parle moi de toi. Tu m'as répondu par hibou… Es-tu une sorcière ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Comme notre père. »

Leur père… Comment était-il ? Ron lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de père au moment de l'adoption.

« Nicolas est un sorcier, lui aussi. Mais notre mère était moldue.

\- Etait ?

\- Oui, était.

\- Je veux…

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, Andrea. »

Le ton avait été cassant. Elle avait frissonné de tout son être sur la chaise en bois.

« As-tu été adoptée, toi aussi ?

\- Non, rit-elle doucement. J'étais trop vieille pour intéresser de possibles parents, je crois. Nicolas non plus. Il avait vraiment un sale caractère à l'époque. Il l'a toujours mais il est… différent. On a tous les deux fait plusieurs familles d'accueil, à Brocéliande pour la plupart. Toujours ensemble.

\- Est-il ici ?

\- Non… Je vis ici parce que je travaille ici.

\- Tu… Pourquoi travailles-tu ici, si tu es sorcière ? »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Léonie prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau avant de répondre.

« Le gérant qui tenait l'hôtel, il y a maintenant des années. C'était notre grand-père. Nous sommes toutes les deux d'ici, Andrea. Tu es née à Sierre, comme moi et Nicolas.

\- Quand ?

\- Le 10 aout 2006. T'a-t-on donné une date différente ?

\- Non… souffla Rose de soulagement.

\- Alors voilà, hum… Notre mère travaillait ici également, dans les cuisines.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais ?

\- Oui, je te ferais visiter, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis venue travailler ici très jeune. Je n'ai fait que quatre ans à Beauxbâtons. J'ai décidé de m'arrêter après les examens des Banquets.

\- Beauxbâtons ? Mais tu dois connaitre…

\- Victoire Weasley, ta cousine ? Et Louis ? De vue, uniquement. Victoire a mon âge mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. »

Rose en resta bouche bée. Sa vraie vie se trouvait si proche toutes ces années… Ron et Hermione savaient-ils que sa sœur et Victoire auraient pu être amies ? Que Victoire aurait pu l'inviter au Terrier comme elle l'avait fait avec d'autres de ses camarades de Beauxbâtons ? Auraient-ils reconnu Léonie ? Comment auraient-ils réagi ?

« Par contre, Nicolas connaissait Louis. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se parlaient régulièrement mais ils étaient dans la même promotion, tous les deux en baccalauréat enchanteur. Mais il ne savait pas.

\- Que ne savait-il pas ?

\- Que Louis Weasley était le cousin de sa petite sœur.

\- C'est normal, vous ne…

\- Je savais où tu étais, Andrea. J'ai toujours su. »

La révélation eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Rose se sentit avoir un mouvement de recul sans réellement en prendre conscience, incapable du moindre son et du moindre geste alors que quelque chose semblait se tordre dans l'expression de Léonie.

« J'étais grande quand… soupira-t-elle. Je me souviens très bien de tes parents adoptifs Andrea. Je me souviens de cette femme qui s'accrochait à toi en pleurant. Je… Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je me souviens que tu t'étais calmée dès qu'elle t'avait prise dans ses bras. J'ai longtemps été en colère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on nous avait arrachés à notre mère et pourquoi on t'avait arrachée à nous. J'en voulais à la terre entière. Une photo de tes parents adoptifs est passée dans le journal, quelques jours avant que je rentre à Beauxbâtons. J'ai compris que… Tu étais mieux avec eux qu'avec nous, Andrea.

\- Je ne comprends pas. »

Rose attendit plus d'explications mais n'en eut pas. Léonie gardait les yeux rivés sur le verre d'eau qu'elle sirotait comme un bon whisky. Dans son désarroi, elle sentit à peine la boule de feu se former dans sa poitrine et le tremblement de ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Tu aurais dû venir me chercher. Tu aurais dû… J'aurais dû savoir.

\- Savoir quoi ? reprit-elle d'une voix trop douce, les yeux toujours bas. Andrea, tu as été tirée de là très jeune, c'est tant mieux.

\- Tiré de quoi à la fin ?! »

Elle avait crié. Dans une ultime tentative de garder le contrôle, ses doigts se serrèrent autour de ses genoux, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Et puis tout d'un coup, la boule de feu explosa les barrières de son esprit.

« Sais-tu ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? continua-t-elle, cassante. Ils m'ont détruit. Ils ont fait naitre cette… Cette chose en moi ! Ils m'ont… Ils m'ont créée pour me démolir !

\- Tu te trompes. Cette chose, comme tu l'appelles… Elle était déjà là.

\- _Fais-la taire. Elle ment._

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu mens ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle me fait ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas !

\- Rose ?

\- Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as fait ça toi aussi ! Tu m'as détruite toi aussi ! Tu m'as tué toi aussi !

\- Rose ! »

De la même manière qu'elle ne sentait qu'à peine ce feu ravageur qui s'étendait dans sa poitrine, dans sa tête et dans ses mains envoyant valser assiettes et verres, elle ne sentit qu'à peine les mains de Dominique tenter de la ramener sur terre.

Et lorsque, des années plus tard, on lui demanda pourquoi, d'un seul coup, elle s'était jetée sur la table pour attraper les cheveux de Léonie à deux mains, elle répondit qu'elle, ou cette chose, cette folie, cette Petite Voix, avait voulu la faire réagir. Car sur le visage de sa sœur, il n'y avait ni peur, ni surprise, ni déception.

Il n'y avait qu'une profonde résignation.


	8. La résignation de celle qui savait

Rose émergea la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller moelleux et fronça les sourcils.

Où étaient les graviers et les pierres qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos lorsque Dominique l'avait allongée par terre, juste après lui avoir fait boire de force la potion ? Où était Dominique ? Léonie…

Léonie.

Les yeux toujours clos, la scène s'imprima sur ses paupières comme si elle se voyait agresser la jeune fille de l'extérieur. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, sa cage thoracique se contracta, elle étouffait. Et pleurait aussi.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Qu'avait-elle laissé faire ?

Tétanisée, elle se laissait mourir. Silencieuse. Invisible.

Légume, elle se souvint de la sensation des cheveux de Léonie dans sa main, de son crane heurtant le sol, des cris de panique, de peur, d'incompréhension des randonneurs surpris.

Le visage de sa sœur. Froid. Froncé. Résigné.

Et puis la honte explosa. Comment pourrait-elle survivre ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle survivre ?

« Non. C'est trop facile. »

La pression sur sa poitrine et sa gorge s'intensifia un instant, douloureuse à en gémir. Puis disparut en un battement de secondes.

Elle se redressa sur le lit, haletante, déboussolée. Et dans un réflexe alors que les étoiles continuaient de danser devant ses yeux et les fourmis de ramper sous la peau de ses doigts, elle compta ses oreilles, vérifia que son nez n'avait pas changé, caressa ses jambes jusqu'à ses orteils. Soupir de soulagement : elle était entière.

Puis sursauta.

Léonie la regardait de l'extrémité de la chambre, appuyée sur le mur, le visage impassible, les bras refermés croisés sur la poitrine. Dans la lumière du soleil couchant, Rose remarqua pour la première fois le renflement sur la joue ronde de sa sœur. Masqué sous une couche de fond de teint qui ne pouvait cacher l'ombre d'une bosse.

Et puis la honte à nouveau la submergea.

« Léonie, je suis…

\- Je sais. »

Silence. Tremblante et les lèvres hermétiquement closes, ses pensées se perdirent dans les nimbes de son esprit. Doucement, la quiétude abrutissante que lui offrait la potion commença à prendre le pas sur son éveil.

« Je pense que je vais te raconter, Andrea. Je pense que, finalement, tu en as besoin. »

Incapable de lever les yeux, son cœur s'emballa tout de même. Elle allait savoir… Elle allait…

Allait-elle craquer de nouveau, en sachant ?

« Je… Je me suis permise de compléter ton Filtre de Paix avec une de mes potions… Je pense que ce sera plus efficace.

\- Une de tes potions ?

\- Oui. Chaque chose en son temps. Tu veux peut-être…

\- Non. Je veux savoir. »

Le regard froncé, la jeune femme hocha gravement de la tête. Puis se tournant vers la porte, Rose comprit qu'elle devait la suivre.

Le premier pas fut vacillant. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans les vapes ?

« Où sommes-nous ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Je croyais que tu vivais à l'hôtel.

\- L'hôtel n'est pas ouvert toute l'année. Et les nouveaux gérants n'étaient pas très contents de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Culpabilité perçante.

Juste avant que la voix stridente et les bras de Dominique ne l'envahissent. Juste avant que sa cousine ne la prenne par l'épaule, pointant un doigt accusateur sur le visage.

« Alors toi, tu me refais ça, je te ramène chez Lucy et Scorpius dans la minute !

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Tu peux l'être ! C'était… »

Dominique ferma les yeux, pâle.

Impressionnant ? Flippant ? Délirant ?

« Combien de temps suis-je restée…

\- A peine plus d'une heure. Nous devons nous dépêcher si nous voulons arriver avant la fin des horaires de visites. »

Les horaires de visites ? Mais où l'emmenait-elle ? Allait-elle se retrouvée de nouveau enfermée en psychiatrie ?

Serait-ce un mal ?

Rose se rembrunit et entendit à peine Léonie proposer à Dominique de les attendre chez elle, ne s'éveillant qu'aux effets du transplanage.

« Où sommes-nous ? » bredouilla-t-elle en avisant le lac qui s'étendait en dessous de la falaise alors qu'au milieu du grand parc, une bâtisse circulaire assez vieillotte trônait, pas nécessairement très accueillante.

Léonie ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Marchant vers l'entrée, Rose fut contrainte de la rejoindre sans broncher.

A l'entrée, deux vigiles leur retirèrent leur baguette en échange d'un badge. Sur le sien était écrit « Andrea Balmer. Visiteur. ». Sa sœur n'allait donc pas la remettre au soin de docteur ? Que faisaient-elles ici ? Les murs étaient colorés, la décoration moderne et agréable, mais l'air empestait la désinfection des hôpitaux.

Toujours aussi silencieuse, elle suivit Léonie à travers le dédale des couloirs. Une série de portes fermées et identiques. Derrières certaines, des bruits de conversation, des gémissements, un cri.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme unique protection, comme pour retenir les parties d'elle-même qui risquaient d'exploser si elle restait trop longtemps dans cet endroit.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Tu vas voir.

\- Tu veux m'interner ? »

Léonie se stoppa, jetant un regard surpris en arrière.

« Non. »

N'aurait-elle pas dû être rassurée ? Si elle n'allait pas être internée, alors…

Un frisson coula dans sa nuque et elle se figea à l'entrée d'un grand salon.

Malgré les baies vitrées donnant sur le lac ensoleillé, malgré la beauté du paysage à en crever des cœurs, l'ambiance l'oppressa aussitôt. Elle n'était jamais venue dans ce lieu mais avait pourtant l'impression d'y avoir passée des journées, shootée pour rester calme, silencieuse et absente. Pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'elle.

Certains étaient dans ce cas. Prostrés sur un fauteuil ou une chaise roulante, le regard fixe, sec et vide, la bouche entrouverte. Un regardait même le Lac debout, le front collé sur la barrière invisible, un cercle de buée devant le bouche et le nez. Avait-elle ressemblé à ça pendant plus d'un mois ? D'autres discutaient seuls, visiblement agités, visiblement très occupés.

Un homme tomba sur le sol à ses côtés, hurlant dans un langage inconnu. Rose ne tourna pas un seul instant la tête, ne sursauta pas. Son regard était fixe lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les patients internés en ces lieux.

Ou peut-être que si : elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Léonie lui avait donné.

Un garçon n'ayant pas plus de cinq ans de plus qu'elle se tenait dans le coin de la pièce face au mur, semblant compter sur ses doigts compulsivement. La même sensation d'excitation mêlé à un malaise profond que lorsqu'elle avait aperçu sa sœur la saisit. Il avait de lourdes boucles rousses courtes et puis à la base de la nuque, un grain de beauté.

Compulsivement, elle leva la main et tâta son corps. Le renflement sous ses doigts la fit frissonner, prenant tout son sens.

Comme détachée de son corps, elle observa Léonie s'approcher du garçon, le prenant par les épaules et retenant de justesse le coup qui parti en direction de son visage tel un automatisme. Rose sursauta, ses doigts quittant la base de son cou.

Son visage était le sien. Le même visage rond aux joues creuses, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu sombre, le même nez droit et court devenant un peu crochu lorsque la bouche fine, s'ouvrait, s'étirait et souriait.

La même aura sans doute aussi. Malade, décousue, confuse.

Folle.

Léonie saisit le visage de Nicolas à deux mains dans un geste sans douceur trahissant l'habitude.

« Tu as de la visite. »

Son frère ne broncha pas. Un instant. Juste avant de se laisser aller dans un rire surjoué et mal placé. Alors que sa sœur l'emmenait s'assoir dans un canapé large, Rose serra les mains autour de sa poitrine, l'estomac contracté à l'extrême, prête à rendre son déjeuner… Elle l'aurait sans doute déjà rendu s'il y avait eu un déjeuner.

« Andrea. »

Léonie posa une main sur ses épaules et elle sursauta. Depuis quand se trouvait-elle à ses côtés ?

Se sentant trainée vers son frère qui continuait de rire comme si la meilleure blague du siècle venait d'être soufflée à son oreille, elle baissa les yeux, refusant d'assumer. Incapable d'affronter.

« Nicolas, tu te rappelles d'Andrea ?

\- Andrea ! Andy ! Le bébé à son papa ! La tueuse de papa ! La tueuse de dada ! Le dada de papa ! »

Son cœur rata un battement. Dans un énième frisson, elle se redressa. Planta son regard dans celui incohérent de son frère.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Venait-elle vraiment de parler ? Etait-ce elle ou… Ou… Etait-elle encore capable de parler ?

« Nicolas, dis bonjour.

\- Dada. Le papa rock bim boom. La maman ding dong la tête. Léo feu joue boom et Nico bam et Andy pouf.

\- Que… Qu'est ce qu'il… »

Rose se tut, incapable de continuer sa phrase, incapable de mettre un mot sur sa pensée. Ignorant le débit de parole incohérent du jeune homme, Léonie bascula en arrière et, affalée contre le dossier de son fauteuil et le visage froncé, posa les deux mains sur ses genoux. Cette sœur qui, depuis leur rencontre, n'avait pas perdu le contrôle un seul instant, n'avait pas buté sur un seul mot. Cette sœur qui, à présent, semblait littéralement paumée.

« Lorsque… Lorsque Nicolas a commencé à devenir, hum… ce qu'il est, j'ai lu un tas d'ouvrages. Tu sais comment ils appelaient ça, au début ? La folie juvénile. La stupidité hébéphrénique. Ça ne fait pas très sérieux dit comme ça, non ? On a l'impression de… que c'est une blague. Mais au moins, ça fait sourire. »

Les yeux fixés sur son frère qui, pointant du doigt une guirlande en papier de petites filles en jupe se tenant gaiement par la main accrochée au mur, elle attendit la suite, avide. Suite qui ne vint pas. Etait-ce tout ce que Léonie allait lui offrir ?

« Nicolas, nous allons y aller, d'accord ? Andrea et moi devons avoir une longue conversation. »

De nouveau, il partit dans une crise de rire, cette fois-ci en se cramponnant les côtes dans son hilarité. Léonie s'approcha pour l'embrasser et Nicolas se figea. Toute folie sembla s'envoler l'espace d'un instant.

Juste avant que le cri n'explose, raisonnant contre les baies vitrées et les murs, brisant les tympans.

« Nico ding dong ! Andy Pouf ! Léo pouf pouf pouf pouf ! »

S'éloignant à la hâte alors que le personnel se jetait sur le jeune homme pour retenir ses gestes violents, Léonie attrapa le bras de Rose et la tira hors du petit salon.

Sa sœur pleurait, le visage crispé. Et en touchant ses joues, Rose comprit qu'elle aussi pleurait.

Le cœur battant, l'esprit n'en restait pas moins éveillé et avide.

Elle sentit à peine le transplanage, comprenant qu'elles étaient parties lorsque ses pieds glissèrent sur les galets et que le bruit paisible des vagues l'envahit d'une douce litanie.

« Nous devrions nous asseoir, Andrea. »

* * *

Pouahahaha !

Est ce que vous avez des suppositions quant à l'histoire de Rose, Léonie et Nicolas ?

Avant de vous quitter, petite précision : j'ai écris une scène qui viendra d'ici deux ou trois chapitres et... Je pense que je ne peux pas le poster en "Tout Public". Alors vous étonnez pas si le rating change... Voilà :3

En tout cas, un grand merci pour vos review et vos lectures 3

En tout cas, merci d'être passé par ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt j'espère !


	9. Il était une fois

Rose saisit une poignée de galet dans la main, fixant les mouvements paisibles du lac sur la plage. Elle fixa son regard sur l'autre rive, si lointaine, alors que le soleil rougeoyait derrière les montagnes. L'air était encore chaud et pourtant sa peau frissonnait. Elle frissonnait à l'idée de savoir, listant ses questions mentalement.

« Qu'a Nicolas ? »

Léonie était assise à ses côtés, silencieuse et immobile. Rose sentait un peu les effets des potions s'estomper et refusa de la regarder, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. La voix de sa sœur s'éleva, ferme et grave, exempt de tout mensonge.

Elle allait savoir. Enfin.

« Nicolas a… Il est schizophrène. Ça fait quelques années déjà…

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il…

\- Trois ans. J'ai essayé de le garder avec moi le plus longtemps possible, mais je crois que- »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Saisie d'impatience et d'angoisse, Rose ne la coupa pas, la laissant organiser ses pensées et ses mots

« Est-ce que c'est curable ? »

La question sous-jacente était claire : Rose pouvait-elle guérir aussi ?

« Non. Pas encore en tout cas. Il est comme ça. On ne peut pas changer les gens, Andrea. »

Le silence s'installa, lourd.

« Nicolas a toujours eu un caractère compliqué, mais il n'a jamais eu de troubles psychologiques jusqu'à la fin de ses études à Beauxbâtons. Avant, c'était moi qui… Tu as remarqué j'imagine. »

Elle avait passé la main sur le renflement qui couvrait une partie de sa joue. Dans leur proximité, Rose pouvait en saisir toutes les aspérités mais était incapable d'en deviner la cause.

« Au début, lorsque tu as été adoptée, je… J'étais dans une colère folle. Papa ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais l'ainée… que j'étais responsable de toi et de Nicolas, et je t'ai laissée partir avec eux. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux, sans toi, et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi au début. Je me suis renfermée et… J'ai commencé à… Je ne sais pas. M'agresser ? J'avais cette douleur à l'intérieur, cette haine contre moi-même et contre ce système dans lequel on avait été propulsé, avec Nicolas. Papa et Maman étaient partis, et j'avais échoué dans mon rôle d'ainée. Je ne savais pas où tu étais et si tu souffrais… Et puis j'ai commencé à te détester. Lorsque j'ai retrouvé ton nom, celui qu'on t'a donné à ton adoption, j'ai passé des jours entiers à suivre ta cousine dans les couloirs de Beauxbâtons. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, si tu étais heureuse… Et tu l'étais. Tu l'étais tellement que personne dans ta famille ne semblait s'être aperçu que tu n'étais pas de leur sang. Et Victoire ne cessait de parler de cette grande famille… De ses parents héros de guerre. De votre nom si prestigieux en Grande-Bretagne. J'ai commencé à envier ton ignorance. Tu ne savais rien et moi, je savais tout. J'avais l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser en morceau à tout instant. »

Oui, son enfance avait été heureuse mais Rose balaya cette pensée alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume. Cette vie n'avait été qu'une illusion. Une bombe à retardement. Un secret qui avait détruit sa vie.

« J'ai commencé par de faibles sorts de découpage. Je m'attaquais aux zones que je ne montrais jamais… Je fuyais les clubs sportifs pour ne pas avoir à passer par les vestiaires. Ça me faisait du bien, je ne sais pas trop comment, je l'ai compris plus tard. C'était de simples sorts de découpage au début, mais j'ai très vite eu besoin de plus. Je me suis fait vomir, un temps… Et j'ai aussi commencé les choses stupides : boire de l'alcool avec des élèves plus âgés, sauter de la falaise qui borde le domaine de Beauxbâtons ! J'ai frôlé le renvoi ce jour-là. Mais c'était devenu des pulsions… Un besoin irrépressible. Nous venions toujours au Weisshorn pendant les vacances scolaires pour passer de temps avec Papi Jean. Il commençait vraiment à se faire vieux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais… qui j'étais. Alors il m'a fait travailler avec les femmes de ménage et les serveurs. Je devais repasser tout ce linge à la moldu. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête mais… J'ai collé le fer à repasser sur ma joue. Longtemps. A ce stade, mon visage était perdu. Même les sorts ne peuvent faire disparaitre mes cicatrices durablement.

\- Pou… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Hum… On a trouvé une explication avec mon psy mais… Je crois qu'à l'époque, c'était un geste totalement inconscient. Dans les tribus indigènes, lors des cérémonies de deuil, les proches du défunts se blessaient volontairement. Pour eux, la blessure psychologique était incurable car prisonnière du corps. Mais si on brisait ce corps, la réparation physique entrainait une guérison psychologique. Je crois que c'est pour ça parce que… Après l'épisode du fer à repasser, j'ai retrouvé un certain équilibre de vie. Foutre en l'air mon visage m'a guéri, d'une certaine manière. J'ai guéri et c'est à ce moment que Nicolas a commencé à devenir… étrange.

\- Comme moi.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Léonie se rapprocha imperceptiblement et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. A l'intérieur de la tête de Rose, la Petite Voix hurlait rires moqueurs et injures mais c'était comme si la potion de sa sœur avait levé une barrière entre sa folie elle-même. Une barrière fine et très mal isolée, mais plus solide que celle du Filtre de Paix qu'on lui prescrivait. Elle se sentait prise dans une léthargie maladive, épuisée d'attendre l'explosion qui ne venait pas.

« Au début, les phases de délires étaient très légères pour Nicolas. Il a continué ses études à Beauxbâtons, même si c'était très compliqué pour lui, et je m'occupais de lui les vacances scolaires. Je commençais à peine à travailler ici, Papi Jean n'était plus gérant mais j'ai obtenu la place assez facilement. Je rentrais à Sierre, dans l'appartement de nos parents tous les soirs et… Je crois que c'était la meilleure partie de notre vie, avec Nicolas. On était vraiment heureux, mais… Nicolas était de plus en plus piégé. Parfois, je rentrais et il n'était plus là. Je ne pouvais pas assumer, Andrea alors… Au début, Papi Jean s'en est occupé mais il était vieux. Et à son décès, il y a trois ans, j'ai dû le faire placer. Je me sens tellement nulle ! à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner au milieu de tous ces fous ! Nico n'est pas fou, c'est mon frère. Mon petit frère… J'étais responsable de vous deux, et j'ai failli. Et en même temps, je me déteste parce que depuis qu'il est là-bas, je revis ! J'ai des amis, un travail… et… »

Léonie étouffa ses sanglots dans ses mains et Rose fut incapable d'esquisser un seul geste vers elle. Elle attendit que sa sœur se calme. Continue.

« Nos parents se sont rencontrés en 1987. Au Weisshorn, l'hôtel de Papi Jean à l'époque. Maman – elle s'appelait Géraldine… Elle travaillait à l'hôtel en tant que serveuse, pour payer ses études. Elle avait tout juste vingt ans. »

Léonie lâcha un petit rire qui fit tressailler le cœur de Rose. Vingt ans… C'était presque son âge à présent.

« Maman me racontait souvent leur rencontre lorsque j'étais petite. Elle… Elle profitait de ses jours de repos pour se perdre dans la montagne. Enfin, tout est relatif… Elle la connaissait par cœur, cette montagne. Elle disait que c'était euphorisant et qu'elle apprenait à se connaitre un peu plus à chaque instant. Souvent, elle m'emmenait prendre un bain de solitude. On s'asseyait toutes les deux, loin de la civilisation et on regardait les vallées désertes, les nuages qui balayaient le ciel, les vaches et les moutons qui déambulaient en liberté… Parfois j'y retourne seule. Parfois, elle me rejoint. »

Elle ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine, faisant glisser quelques galets qui furent happés par une vague.

« Elle me racontait que… Qu'elle se promenait, perdue dans ses pensées. C'était un jour de juin et les montagnes étaient encore déserte. Elle a entendu un bruit d'armes à feu et un homme est apparu d'un seul coup devant elle. Otto. Notre père. »

Rose risqua un regard vers Léonie. Elle pleurait silencieusement en tirant sur les manches de son gilet nerveusement.

« Enfin, il n'était pas seul mais… Il était inventeur de sort. Ils font beaucoup de tests dans les alpes, tu sais. C'est un très bon moyen pour tester les réactions d'un sort par rapport à l'environnement, à l'altitude, au vent… Ils ne m'ont jamais tout raconté en détail, mais, attends… »

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une photo moldue pliée à de multiples endroits, un peu déchirée aussi. Usée.

Assise sur une chaise en rotin sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, une femme à la corpulence moyenne et aux longs cheveux blonds tressés sur l'épaules était vêtue d'une robe blanche de tulle et de dentelles. A ses côtés, sur un second fauteuil, un petit homme l'observait avec le regard qu'ont les hommes éblouis par la beauté. Il portait un costume moldu et très simple noir et une chemise blanche, relevant les boucles rousses qui encadraient un visage si semblable à celui de Nicolas. Et au sien.

Rose sentit les sanglots venir mais elle fut incapable de les retenir. Une main sur la bouche, elle saisit la photo et fut incapable de la lâcher.

« C'était le jour de leur mariage… Ils se sont mariés au bout d'une année à peine. Maman n'avait pas fini ses études et Papa habitait encore à Brocéliande.

\- Qu'a… qu'a-t-elle fait comme études ?

\- Elle était psychologue… Elle s'est installée à Sierre et Papa ne l'a rejoint qu'après cinq ans de mariage. Ils ont attendu onze ans pour me concevoir et… Et Nicolas a suivi, trois ans plus tard. C'était les plus belles années de ma vie… C'était avant que tu n'arrives. »

Rose se figea et accusa le coup, tremblante. Léonie récupéra vivement la photo et la rangea dans la poche de son jean sans regarder sa sœur.

« Lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte de toi, Maman a commencé à devenir… bizarre. Elle était triste, agressive… Papa a même dû arrêter de travailler quelques temps pour s'occuper d'elle et de nous mais, il ne pouvait pas nous protéger de tout. Elle commençait à nous crier des horreurs et, plus elle approchait du terme, plus elle devenait… folle. Un jour, elle a puni Nicolas en le jetant par la fenêtre. On habitait au rez de chaussée mais… Il avait trois ans. Papa était furieux. Et épuisé… Il menaçait sans cesse de la faire enfermer si elle remettait notre vie, la sienne ou la tienne en danger et finalement… Finalement ses efforts ont payé. Mais je me souviens avoir été terrifiée à l'idée de rester seule avec elle. Elle répétait sans cesse que… que tu étais l'enfant du mal. »

Rose n'écoutait plus. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle en devenait sourde. Ses larmes coulaient, abondantes. Pourtant elle se sentait vide. Qu'aurait-elle du ressentir ? Du dégout d'elle-même ? De la colère ? Du désespoir ?

« Quand tu m'as, hum… sauté dessus tout à l'heure, j'ai cru revoir maman. Cette léthargie profonde et tout d'un coup, l'explosion. C'était toujours comme ça avec Maman, à la fin. Elle restait assise sur le canapé, elle nous repoussait et tout d'un coup, elle se mettait à hurler et les coups partaient parfois. Jamais sur nous, Papa prenait tout mais il était très fort pour l'apaiser aussi. Il utilisait souvent la magie pour la maitriser et l'empêcher de faire du mal. Il est toujours resté optimiste, patient, et joyeux comme il l'a toujours été. Il nous expliquait le soir que dès que tu serais sortie de son ventre, elle irait mieux. C'était ce que disait les médecins. Ils parlaient de dépression, mais aujourd'hui je crois qu'on dirait grossesse délirante… C'était tout nouveau à l'époque et très rare, surtout chez Maman qui n'avait jamais eu aucun trouble psychologique. C'est plutôt ironique, non ? Une psychologue délirante…

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça…

\- La grossesse. Après ta naissance, tout s'est apaisé d'un coup. Ça a duré un mois à peu près. Maman est redevenue Maman. Elle nous a fait des excuses… Tout allait bien. Tu étais vraiment un bébé très calme au début. Et puis tu as commencé à devenir… plus difficile. Tu refusais l'allaitement, ça faisait beaucoup pleurer Maman. Tu ne voulais plus non plus aller dans ses bras. Alors Papa passait le plus de temps possible à s'occuper de toi et nous, on avait Maman. Et Maman a recommencé à devenir celle qu'elle était avant ta naissance. Papa nous disait qu'elle était fatiguée et on sortait souvent se promener tous les quatre, pour lui laisser le temps de se reposer. Une après-midi, ça a mal tourné. On s'était arrêté au bord d'un chemin de randonnée pour le gouter, et Papa faisait des trucs stupides pour nous amuser. On se battait avec des pauvres bâtons en guise de baguette magique. Toi tu gazouillais avec ton Dada dans les mains. C'était le doudou de Nicolas. Il te l'avait donné le jour de ta naissance et tu ne t'en séparais plus. Et puis dans l'agitation, ton Dada est tombé dans le ravin et tu t'es mise à pleurer. Papa a sorti sa baguette en disant qu'il était un sorcier très puissant capable de résoudre les plus grand problème de l'humanité, il s'est approché du ravin et…

\- Et ?

\- Et le rocher sur lequel il s'appuyait pour localiser ton Dada s'est décollé de la montagne. Papa a perdu l'équilibre. »

Une flèche se planta dans son cœur et, vacillante, Rose ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles.

« Andrea ! Andy ! Le bébé à son papa ! La tueuse de papa ! La tueuse de dada ! Le dada de papa ! »

« Heureusement, nous n'étions pas seuls sur le chemin. Des randonneurs ont vu Papa tomber et ils ont appelé les secours. On a été ramené à la maison et à partir de là, Maman est devenue incontrôlable. Papi Jean a aménagé avec nous mais il était vieux, tu comprends. Un jour, Maman nous a dit qu'on partait faire une longue promenade. Pendant la sieste de Papi Jean, on est monté dans un train et elle est descendue au dernier moment avant le départ, pour ne pas qu'on puisse la suivre.

\- Et Ron et Hermione étaient là.

\- Ils étaient là. Tu n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Nicolas… Il avait à peine quatre ans alors il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Et moi, j'ai essayé de t'arracher de leurs bras mais Maman m'avait dit que… C'était de ta faute si elle nous laissait là. Que tu nous avais contaminé. Alors je me suis dit que… Si je te laissais partir avec eux, Maman reviendrait nous chercher, moi et Nico. Mais elle n'est jamais revenue. La police l'a cherché plusieurs jours, et on a apprit qu'elle avait été fauchée par un train, juste après être descendu du notre. Je crois que c'était très bien ainsi. Je crois qu'elle était foutue sans Papa pour l'aider et je crois que… J'ai dû m'occuper de Nico toute ma vie. Je n'aurais pas pu m'occuper d'elle aussi. Surtout pas avec toi dans les parages. Je crois que ta naissance nous a foutu en l'air et que le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'était de te laisser partir loin.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir répondu à ma lettre alors ? »

Rose tenta de s'humidifier les lèvres, mais sa bouche était sèche comme si elle n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'eau depuis des siècles. Sa vision était trouble, le sang battait dans ses oreilles. L'obscurité de la nuit rafraichissait l'air mais pourtant, Rose brulait. C'était étrange de bruler d'émotions qu'elle ne ressentait pas et n'identifiait pas. La plage s'était vidée et elles étaient seules, assises sur les galets alors que la lac les berçait de sa douce litanie.

« Lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai paniqué. J'ai voulu la bruler même, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne te déteste plus autant que j'avais pu détester, Andrea. Et je savais que tu m'écrirais… Je te suivais un peu dans la presse, depuis que tu avais percé dans le Quidditch. J'ai vu tout ce qui s'est dit, que tu étais devenue folle en apprenant que tu avais pris la place d'un autre bébé mort… Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez cette femme. Lorsqu'ils t'ont adoptée, les services sociaux ont recommandés de nous prendre tous les trois et elle a dit… Je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de nous. Qu'elle ne te voulait que toi. Enfin… Lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre, je ne savais pas comment réagir, et Nicolas ne peut plus m'aider à prendre des décisions sur tout ça. J'ai demandé à mon psy… Il m'a recommandé de te rencontrer. »

Rose se frottait les doigts dans une malheureuse tentative de se les arracher. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à associer toutes les paroles de sa sœur. Une seule certitude tournait en boucle : elle avait rendu sa mère folle et elle avait tué son père. Elle savait. Et elle se haïssait. La simple idée d'être cette Andréa, cette meurtrière, ce bébé du mal commença à la dévorer.

Et alors que Léonie explosait en sanglot une nouvelle fois, Rose se mordit la langue jusqu'à sentir un gout métallique dans la bouche.

« Je suis désolée, Andrea… Lorsque je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression de… De retrouver une partie de moi-même, tu comprends ? C'était comme une évidence et… Et quand tu m'as sauté dessus, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas… Tu es comme Maman. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi, alors que je n'arrive même pas à m'occuper de Nicolas. Je ne voulais pas te voir, et je comprends pourquoi. Tu es ma sœur, Andrea, mais tu as gâché notre famille et… Je ne te veux pas dans ma vie. Je suis vraiment navrée… »

Rose ne tourna même pas les yeux vers Léonie alors que le glissement des galets sur la plage et les percussions rapides de ses pas sur le sol indiquait que sa sœur s'enfuyait en courant. Loin d'elle, loin de sa douleur.

Rose resta seule, assise face au lac. Face à cette beauté où la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient à la surface. Devant laquelle elle n'était qu'une salissure, qu'une erreur de la nature. Les yeux ouverts sur son passé, les réponses à ses questions données, la vérité la dévorant tel de l'acide, elle observa le lac les yeux secs et les pensées floutées.

« _Et maintenant que tu sais, que comptes-tu faire ?_ »

* * *

Ca va ? Haha ! Moi pas trop ! Je viens de finir une énième relecture et je me sens pas très bien ! J'assume pas toujours mes idées tordues !

Bon j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus... Pas d'Horcruxes ou d'histoire sordide de magie noire ! En fait, ce qui est arrivé aux Balmer pourrait nous arriver à nous tous.

D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de le préciser dans les autres chapitres je crois mais l'hôtel Weisshorn existe vraiment. Si vous passez du côté près du Val d'Anniviers en Suisse, c'est un très beau spot ! Pas pour dormir, les nuits sont chères, mais par contre les tartes à la myrtilles et les glaces sont un vrai délice ! :P

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review avant de partir ;)

A bientôt !


	10. Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?

**WARNING !**

Je pense que vous avez remarqué le changement de rating assez conséquent qui s'applique surtout à ce chapitre. Merci de ne pas le sauter ! ;)

Je tiens à rappeler ici **l'histoire de Rose est une Fiction** ! Ce que vous lisez est enjolivé, romancé, et n'est pas réel. La lecture de cette histoire ne répondra pas à vos questions personnelles et ne remplace pas une psychothérapie. Elle ne changera pas votre vie et ne l'améliorera pas non plus.

Si vous ressentez le besoin de parler, de vous libérer de quelque chose comme Rose (c'est très dur d'écrire ce Warning sans spoiler ^^), faites vous aider ! Pas besoin d'attendre d'être au bout du rouleau pour ça... Vous avez des CMP avec des psychologues gratuits, les psychologues de votre université, et si votre mal-être relève d'une urgence : les urgences, tout simplement. N'ayez pas peur de déranger et de bousculer pour recevoir l'aide dont vous avez besoin parce que vous le méritez ! Et qu'il y a toujours une lumière au bout du tunnel, je parle d'expérience !

En tout cas, si vous ne le sentez pas, sautez ce chapitre 10 parce que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour souffrir 3

Et si vous êtes encore là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas

* * *

Elle regarde le lac, sublime. Illuminé de nuit. Pétillant de Lune et d'étoiles.

Elle ferme les yeux, ne parvenant pas à apprécier pareil spectacle dans le boucan de sa tête. Ses genoux se resserrent contre sa poitrine, mains sur les chevilles. Dans cette position d'unité, son corps se déchire en silence, perdue dans le firmament et de la folie.

Les pas de Léonie résonnent encore dans son crane et chacun des chocs de ses pieds sur les galets la brise. L'injustice anéantit, la culpabilité casse, le désespoir rompt. Et tout autour, le reste. Ce flot de mal-être, de questions, d'accusations et de haine trop fort pour être assimilé à sa conscience et trop brulant pour être ignoré.

Petite dans la nuit, perdue dans la vie, elle s'oubli. Un instant. Le vent caresse sa joue et le mouvement des vagues se glisse contre son oreille. Puis dans un craquement, la fine membrane maintenue par la potion de Léonie se fissure, se dissout. Le boucan la gagne avec la fureur des ouragans et la puissance d'un aérolithe.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ »

Andrea Balmer. Promesse de vie puis assurance de fin. Celle qui détruit. Andrea Balmer qui tue et qui déchire.

Rose Weasley. Usurpatrice de bonheur et princesse du déni. Celle qui ignorait. Rose Weasley, l'illusion brisée.

Elle. Poids pour les uns, déchets pour les autres. Souillure de la nature. Bonheur devenu erreur sous la main de l'homme.

« _Que fais-tu là ?_ »

Le couteau remué dans la plaie scintille d'écarlate dans sa main. Pleine d'égoïsme elle a voulu savoir. Prise de culpabilité elle regrette.

Le savoir peut-il détruire ?

N'a-t-il pas détruit Léonie ?

« _D'où viens-tu ?_ »

D'ici. De cet eau. De cet air. De la coupure des galets sur son corps. De cette histoire pleine de poison et de gâchis.

Des bras d'Hermione. De l'amour de Ron. De la rivalité d'Hugo.

Du néant qui la terrifie. De la douleur qui la paralyse. De l'inutilité de son existence.

« _Es-tu folle ?_ »

Oui. Contaminée par la vie. Patient zéro des Balmer. Agent orange des Weasley.

Oui. Parce qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle l'entend. Parce qu'elle est réelle et qu'elle lui appartient.

« _Tu as tes réponses. Tu as ton histoire. Que comptes-tu faire ?_ »

Les réponses l'ont brisée alors elle décide de ne plus chercher.

Elle regarde le lac, sublime. Illuminé de nuit. Pétillant de Lune et d'étoiles.

Qui est-elle pour oser s'immiscer dans cette beauté ? Elle qui n'est que monstre d'humanité, souillure et blessure.

Beauté qui ne pouvait qu'être céleste. Beauté éclatante. Beauté immortelle.

La beauté pouvait-elle guérir d'un regard ?

« _Les autres, peut-être mais pas toi._ »

\- Pourquoi pas ? souffle-t-elle à la nuit.

\- _Parce que tu n'es pas un autre. Tu es personne._

\- Je suis Personne. Je suis Rose. Je suis Andrea. Je suis Personne, et Rose, et Andrea. Je suis invisible, voleuse et tueuse. Je suis elles et je ne suis pas toi.

\- _Je suis toi. Je suis toi puisque sans toi je ne suis pas, et sans moi tu n'es pas._

\- Alors je choisis de n'être pas. D'être sans toi.

\- _Tu sais que tu ne peux pas._

\- Je sais que je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que je peux. Si je peux…

\- _Si tu peux ? Quoi, si tu peux ? Tu es folle. Tu es stupide. Comme ton frère. Stupide. Perdue. Folle._

\- Si je peux… »

Avec une lenteur infinie, elle se relève, brisant à son tour le silence de la nuit au roulement des galets dérangés par ses mouvements. Elle est sublime. Illuminée par la nuit. Pétillante de Lune et d'étoiles. Seule reine dans l'obscurité des ténèbres. De ses ténèbres.

Avec une lenteur infinie, elle se relève. Sa peau frissonne lorsque son pull rejoint la réalité de la plage. Elle claque des dents au contact du sol glacé sur sa peau nue.

Nue. C'est ce qu'elle devient peu à peu. Ni personne. Ni Rose. Ni Andréa. Ni folle. Nue.

Nue, elle avance. Equilibriste sur le fil de la vie. Enchainée par ce qu'elle doit être. Avide de devenir ce qu'elle veut être.

Nue, elle plonge les pieds dans l'eau glacée. Elle a froid, mais elle n'arrête pas.

Nue, elle s'immerge. Déportée par le courant, elle vacille.

Pulsion du bout des orteils, sans hésitation dans l'immensité liquide elle se perd.

« _Que fais-tu ?_

\- Je te tue.

\- _Es-tu stupide ?_

\- Léonie a réussi. Elle a tué sa Petite Voix. Pourquoi pas moi ?

\- _N'as-tu pas décidé de ne plus chercher de réponses ?_

\- Je ne cherche pas de réponse. J'ai la réponse.

\- _Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Je suis toi et tu es moi._

\- Alors je me tue pour te tuer.

- _N'importe quoi. Personne, tu fais n'importe quoi. Personne. Personne ? Personne !_ »

L'eau s'immisce dans ses oreilles, dans ses narines, dans sa bouche. Elle mettra sans doute une éternité à rejoindre le cœur. Glaçante. Purifiante.

Qui la tuera en premier ? L'eau ou le froid ?

« _Tu ne veux pas savoir ! Sors de là !_ »

Qu'importe. Elle est prête.

Avec le courage de celle qui tue ses démons, elle ouvre les yeux pour accueillir la mort.

Elle ouvre les yeux sur les ténèbres qui l'accueillent, illuminés, prêts à combattre ceux qui l'habitent.

Hoquet. Elle suffoque.

« _Personne ! Personne ! Remonte ! Personne !_

\- Mais remonter… vers où Petite Voix ? Vois-tu la lune et les étoiles ?

\- _Bats-toi ! Nage ! Sauve-nous ! Sauve-moi !_

\- Pourquoi ? C'est agréable de mourir, tu ne trouves pas ?

- _Tu es stupide ! Tu es faible ! Tu es ridicule ! Tu es…_

\- Je suis. »

Deuxième Hoquet. D'étouffements, mais pas que. Quelque chose se détache, comme si sa peau, cette ancienne peau torturée et morcelée pourrissait, brulait, disparaissait.

Sourire sur son visage. Sourire face à la mort.

Sérénité. Paix. Silence.

« Adieu, Petite Voix. »

* * *

 **Je rappelle le Warning ici. Mieux vaut plus que pas assez, surtout avec ce sujet !**

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et j'espère surtout vous retrouver en review ! Huhu !

Je pense qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre, sauf si il est trop long et que je décide de le couper en deux... Tout dépend. En tout cas, je ne pense pas le poster avant la semaine prochaine, je vais avoir quelques jours et un week end très chargé...

Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et à bientôt, j'espère :)


	11. Never Give Up

« Rose ! Où es-tu ?! »

En larmes, Dominique dérapait sur les galets en parcourant la plage déserte du regard.

Dix minutes plus tôt, la sœur biologique de Rose était rentrée seule à l'appartement, secouée de gros sanglots et incapable d'aligner deux mots. Difficilement, Dominique avait finalement compris que sa cousine se trouvait seule au bord d'un lac. De nuit.

Et étant donné l'état de Léonie…

« Ne la quitte pas d'une semelle ! » lui avait fait promettre Lucy le matin même en les laissant partir.

L'angoisse lui vrillait l'estomac. La plage où Léonie avait abandonné Rose était sombre et elle parvenait à peine à voir plus loin que son nez.

« ROSE ! »

A plusieurs reprises, elle saisit sa baguette afin d'éclairer les lieux, mais elle était en terrain moldu et si elle était vue…

« Bon sang, Rose ! Rose ! »

De plus en plus ses jambes vacillaient à mesure que la panique l'envahissait. Ses larmes ne cessaient d'inonder ses joues, inutiles. Elle se remémorait sa cousine face à Léonie, le teint rouge, les yeux secs et écarquillés, les mains accrochées à la table de bois… puis son bond, renversant tasses et assiettes agrippant la jeune femme par les cheveux.

« Rose ! »

Elle n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir seule avec cette inconnue… Elle aurait dû…

Trébuchant, elle se retrouva à quatre pates dans les galets, nez à nez avec un soutien-gorge. Dans son désespoir, Dominique s'était prise les pieds dans le short en jean que portait Rose. Déboussolée, elle rassembla le tee-shirt blanc, la culotte et les baskets de sa cousine, l'horrible pensée faisant rapidement son chemin jusqu'à sa conscience lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le bois finement taillé d'une baguette.

« ROSE ! »

Se redressant d'un bond, elle tourna son regard vers l'immensité où se reflétaient les étoiles, imperméable à la beauté. Puis à la lueur de la lune, une forme sombre lui apparut, flottant à la surface à quelques mètres de la berge, se déportant vers le large.

Elle avait retiré ses chaussures sans y penser, couru en étouffant la pointe qui naissait contre ses côtes. L'eau était glacée, mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de s'élancer de toutes ses forces, portée par sa volonté, la panique et la peur. La surface lisse du lac lui permettait de progresser rapidement, mais pas assez. Les paroles de Lucy tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle s'imagina une vie sans les remarques horriblement présomptueuses de Rose, sans ses plaisanteries toujours beaucoup trop décalées, sans son cynisme ridicule… Sans ses grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient en descendant de son balai. Un trou se creusait dans sa poitrine lorsque, enfin, ses doigts agrippèrent le bras de sa cousine.

« Enervatum ! »

Le sort atteint Rose en pleine poitrine. Elle fut secouée de spasmes puis coula un peu plus, inconsciente.

« Enevatum ! Enervatum ! ENERVATUM ! »

Dans son cri, des gerbes d'eau jaillirent de la bouche entrouverte et inerte de Rose. S'agitant soudainement en tout sens, elle coula et Dominique lutta pour la maintenir à la surface. Sa cousine s'accrocha à elle, manquant de les faire couler à tout instant. A la lueur de sa baguette, elle tressaillit devant le teint livide et les lèvres violettes de la jeune femme, d'entre lesquelles des râles roques s'échappaient. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle dans l'eau ? Elle avait besoin de soin… Il fallait qu'elle…

Le rire faible naquit contre son oreille. Envahie de colère, Dominique la repoussa violemment.

« Tu te fiche de moi ?! » explosa-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas drôle putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, hein ?! »

A bout de force, Rose coulait. Prenant la décision de lâcher ses nerfs une fois que leurs pieds toucheraient la terre ferme, Dominique l'agrippa sous les aisselles et lutta pour rejoindre la plage.

Elle la traina jusqu'à la berge et s'effondra sur les galets, le corps encore caressé par le mouvement des vagues. Le rire de sa cousine résonna à nouveau, un peu plus fort, preuve qu'elles étaient en vie. Dominique n'eut qu'une volonté : l'étriper. Mais pour l'instant, elle en était incapable. Dans un dernier effort, elle jeta autour de Rose quelques sorts afin de la sécher et de la réchauffer, puis le laissa retomber dans le sable.

« Je te déteste… » lâcha-t-elle, à bout de souffle, sa voix couvrant à peine le murmure des vagues. « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! C'est fini, on rentre. Je suis incapable de… »

T'assumer ? te supporter ? te laisser risquer ta vie ?

Incapable de trouver le terme approprié, Dominique laissa ses larmes combler le vide.

« Je… Je vais bien… » souffla Rose d'une voix roque, dans un sourire qu'elle ne put que qualifier de dément au vue de la situation.

\- Heureusement que tu vas bien ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Tu m'aurais laissée toute seule ! Tu m'aurais… J'aurais dû annoncer que tu t'étais…

\- Donie… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi, hein ?! Te tuer ?! »

Grelottant dans la nuit chaude de l'été, les dents s'entrechoquant avec une telle force qu'elle ne parvenait plus à parler, Dominique utilisa la maigre énergie que la colère lui offrait pour se redresser.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. » trancha-t-elle.

Le sourire fut aspiré par l'obscurité et les yeux de Rose s'emplirent d'une angoisse soudaine.

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin…

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu étais… comme ça ! Tu as besoin de soin ! Et clairement d'aide… On n'aurait pas dû insister pour que tu sortes. C'était trop tôt, tu n'étais pas prête et…

\- Donie, je vais bien… Laisse-moi t'expliq-

\- Tu ne vas clairement pas bien ! On n'essaye pas de se noyer lorsqu'on va bien !

\- Je… Non… Ce n'est pas moi que je… »

Mais Dominique ne voulait plus l'écouter. A bout de nerf, elle se redressa et chancelante, tira Rose pour la garder sur ses pieds. Sa cousine tenta de protester mais l'épuisement brisa tous ses efforts. La Suisse était un pays chez les moldus, mais chez les sorciers, c'était une région de Brocéliande. Sans hésiter, elle transplana jusqu'à Sainte-Radegonde.

o

Les pieds de Scorpius heurtèrent le sol et le crochet invisible l'ayant happé au nombril pour le garder arrimé au portoloin le lâcha soudainement. Comme à chaque fois, il vacilla et finit par s'écrouler sur le sol rocheux de la gare de Brocéliande.

« Aie ! Par Merlin… »

Sa chute réussit cependant à tirer un maigre sourire sur le visage pâle de Lucy. Pris à nouveau de culpabilité, il saisit la main de sa petite amie et la serra contre lui.

« Ça va aller… Elle va bien. Dominique est avec elle. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. En silence, ils franchirent les larmes d'Ygerne et Scorpius tressaillit en apercevant la façade miroir de Sainte-Radegonde s'élever devant eux. Il était venu à Brocéliande l'année passée, lorsque Molly et lui avaient tant insisté pour que Lucy revoit sa mère. Pour faire passer la pilule, il lui avait promis un week end en amoureux dans la Capitale sorcière la plus célèbre du monde. Il avait admiré les courbes gracieuses et défiant toutes gravités de l'hôpital sans se douter qu'il reviendrait quelques mois plus tard, la boule au ventre.

Il saisit la main de Lucy et serra fort ses doigts dans les siens. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la lettre de Dominique au matin, posée sur le plan de travail de leur cuisine, Scorpius avait été pris d'une vive angoisse. Il aurait pu accompagner Rose. Il aurait dû.

Il se laissa tirer dans les escaliers par sa petite amie sans véritablement songer à leur destination ou aux passants qui se pressaient sur les marches. Rose, c'était un peu comme sa petite sœur… Une petite sœur plus vieille que lui qu'il avait réellement rencontré à dix-sept ans. A l'époque, la jeune Weasley était la fille la plus insupportable de Poudlard : râleuse, hautaine, médisante, donneuse de leçons, et insupportablement douée au Quidditch : elle était capitaine de son équipe à Gryffondor alors qu'il l'affrontait à Serpentard. Leurs rares interactions avaient été des regards distraits au détour d'un couloir pendant plus de six ans. Et puis il y avait eu ce baiser avec Lucy, échangé lors d'une soirée, et ce besoin irrémédiable de plaire à la jeune femme qui était né en lui. Il s'était rapproché de Rose avec calcul au début : les cousines avaient cette complicité pudique et discrète qui lui avait échappé pendant de nombreuses années. Il s'était pris au jeu de ses manœuvres pour aider Rose à se sociabiliser et à prendre confiance en elle par rapport à une carrière professionnelle dans le sport sorcier, et trois ans plus tard, il se sentait plus proche et à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Aurora et Meredith, ses deux demi-sœurs.

Et pour un stupide travail de groupe pour un stupide dossier, il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait laissé partir avec cette cousine qu'il connaissait finalement très peu, la moins stable des Weasley. Comment Dominique aurait-elle pu assumer Rose alors qu'elle ne s'assumait pas elle-même ? Il avait failli à son devoir d'ami et Rose avait…

Pris d'un vertige, Scorpius se stoppa, s'accrocha à la barrière de sécurité de l'escalier. Lucy tourna un visage fermé vers lui. Il savait qu'elle était torturée du même doute et de la même culpabilité. Tous deux avaient lutté pour la sortir de l'internement. Tous deux s'étaient portés garant de sa sécurité. Ils l'avaient accueillie chez eux, avaient veillés au suivi de son traitement, l'avaient secouru à chaque fois qu'elle perdait pied… Ils avaient supporté ses cris soudains, ses insomnies, ses doutes et ses délires. Ils avaient pesté, souvent, et ils avaient surtout douté de leur capacité à la secourir ainsi. Même en pleine dépression, Rose avait gardé ce caractère indépendant, solitaire qui la poussait à s'enfermer sur elle-même. Chaque jour devenait une lutte pour l'aider à s'en sortir.

Dès que la baguette frôla le lecteur noir, les portes battantes s'ouvrirent et le bienheureux brouhaha du hall vint couvrir les pensées culpabilisantes de Scorpius. Au bout de quelques pas, Lucy se stoppa subitement, parcourant d'un air mi-anxieux, mi-perdu l'entrée de l'hôpital.

o

« Je n'aime pas cet hôpital…

\- Personne n'aime les hôpitaux, Lucy. Généralement, tu n'y reçois jamais de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… J'ai une mauvaise impression. Ce lieu est… Promets-moi de ne jamais m'y emmener. Promets-le-moi !

\- Oui… Oui, d'accord… »

Il tourna un regard étonné vers elle puis se laissa retomber sur le dossier en fer du fauteuil.

Lucy se sentait comme dans un état second. Elle sentait à peine la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. Les murs éclatants lui brulaient la rétine, l'odeur de javel écorchait ses narines, et une boule d'angoisse et de colère lui compressait le diaphragme et l'estomac. Incapable de respirer convenablement et certaine qu'elle aurait vomi si elle avait pris un petit-déjeuner, elle posa les coudes sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Face à elle, la grosse horloge tournait dans un cliquetis assourdissant et pesant qu'elle refusait de regarder. On leur avait demandé d'attendre… Attendre, oui, mais combien de temps ? Ils s'étaient assis dans l'immense salle depuis plus d'une heure et malgré ses recherches, même la chevelure rousse de Dominique était introuvable dans la foule.

Scorpius glissa son bras dans son dos et se pencha à son oreille. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer mais lorsqu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille, elle se laissa glisser contre son torse comme pour partager sa nervosité et alléger son fardeau.

« Tu veux sortir ? »

Elle secoua faiblement la tête, la boule de colère dans son ventre menaçant d'exploser.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, Scorp' ? Comment a-t-elle pu… »

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crane et malgré son odeur qui perçait l'orage de ses sentiments, Lucy ne parvint pas à s'apaiser.

« Je crois que… »

In extremis, elle bloqua les paroles avant qu'elles ne soient prononcées, destructrices. Serrant les lèvres, sa salive devint aussi solide qu'une pierre lorsqu'elle l'avala.

« Je n'en peux plus… Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus. »

En plein désarroi, la pensée clignotait en elle alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Le visage de Rose lui apparut, vierge de vie, rapidement remplacé par celui de Dominique et elle eut soudain envie de crier.

« Je n'en peux plus, Scorpius. »

Lucy ferma les yeux en prononçant ces quelques mots, effrayée de ne pas les regretter un seul instant.

« Je n'en peux plus. Elle ne peut pas rentrer avec nous. On est incapable de l'aider. Elle ne peut pas rentrer avec nous. Je suis épuisée. Je… Je la déteste, Scorpius. J'ai envie de l'étriper et de…

\- Tu as besoin de sortir…

\- Oui. Je vais rentrer. Je n'en peux plus. On va rentrer.

\- Lucy. »

La déception perçait dans le ton de Scorpius et la frappa en plein cœur, explosant la bulle qui l'empêchait de cracher sa colère et sa haine. Elle se redressa d'un coup, son malaise miraculeusement apaisé. Elle fut gagnée par le besoin avide de sauter dans la première cheminée venue. La porte de Sainte-Radegonde lui paraissait à la fois si proche et si lointaine qu'elle crut ne jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle ne l'atteignit jamais. Scorpius l'attrapa par le poignet, la fusilla du regard, et Lucy se demanda pourquoi elle ne le frappait pas pour qu'il la lâche.

« Reste.

\- Es-tu aveugle ou complètement stupide ?! On ne peut rien pour Rose ! Elle nous l'a bien prouvé, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de la laisser tomber.

\- C'est elle qui nous a laissé tomber la première ! Elle… Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour elle, Scorpius ! Après tout ce… Je ne veux plus la voir. Je ne veux plus la voir, tu m'entends ?

\- Lucy, tu vas…

\- Jamais, Scorp' ! Si tu restes, tu assumes seul ! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça… Elle a baissé les bras ! Je la déteste ! »

o

Scorpius resta muet observant le visage de Lucy se décomposer à mesure que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation jusqu'à en devenir sourd. Combien de fois avait-elle cédé au désespoir ces derniers mois ? Combien de fois avait-il lui-même perdu pied ? Ils avaient tout fait pour cacher leur propre douleur, leur propre sensation d'impuissance à Rose, se soutenant l'un et l'autre en secret. C'était au tour de Lucy de craquer et il se devait de rester fort. Chacun son tour. Il pourrait exprimer ses propres doutes, mais pas encore.

Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle devait se calmer pour ne pas regretter, comme à chaque fois. Il en avait envie mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas, que la panique, le doute et le désespoir la rendait imperméable à ses approches.

Il la regarda crier alors que ses yeux restaient secs, comme toujours. Il se tut et la laissa déverser sa colère sur lui plutôt que sur sa cousine qui, elle, n'y survivrait pas. Et lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, passa les portes et disparut sur la place bondée qui faisait face à Sainte-Radegonde, il se sentit vaciller mais tint bon.

Scorpius ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta planter dans le hall, plongé dans ses pensées si profondément qu'il aurait put s'enraciner, incapable d'effectuer un pas. Il se détacha tant du monde qu'il faillit ne pas entendre la voix de Ron qui s'éleva dans son dos.

« Hermione… Laisse lui du temps. Hermione ! »

Percuté à l'épaule, il eut à peine le temps de voir s'enfuir d'un pas rapide une femme de taille moyenne dont les longs cheveux bruns étaient remontés dans un chignon grossier. Il se retourna et croisa le regard bleu qu'il avait tant associé à son amie. Qu'il ne pourrait qu'associer à son amie. Rose n'avait peut-être aucuns liens biologiques avec les Weasley, mais elle ne pourrait jamais renier son appartenance à cette famille. Elle était une copie de Ron, dans sa manière de se tenir, de parler, de sourire.

Scorpius ne manqua pas de s'étonner de trouver le père de son amie à Sainte-Radegonde, juste avant de s'étonner de s'être étonné. Dominique n'avait surement pas prévenu son oncle et sa tante mais il était certain que l'hôpital aurait eu ce réflexe. Comment auraient-ils pu deviner quelles tensions déchiraient leur famille depuis des mois ?

En l'apercevant, Ron pinça ses lèvres, sans doute gêné d'être surpris à courir après sa femme. Sans doute gêné de ne pas parvenir à apaiser la visible détresse de sa femme. Pourtant, il se reprit et, s'approchant, posa une main sur l'épaule de Scorpius.

« C'est très bien que tu sois venu. C'est Dominique qui vous a prévenu ? Lucy est-elle là ?

\- Lucy est… Non. Elle n'a pas pu rester. »

Inutile d'en dire plus. Ils échangèrent un léger sourire, tous deux démunis devant la situation.

« Vous avez pu voir Rose ?

\- Un instant seulement. Elle nous a demandé de partir. »

Scorpius sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Si elle avait demandé, c'est que…

« Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien… Très bien en réalité. » Ron se passa une main sur le visage que le jeune Malefoy eut du mal à interpréter. « Elle va être transférée à Sainte-Mangouste dans l'après-midi.

\- Va-t-elle être internée de nouveau ?

\- Non. Je ne pense pas. Le médecin français qui l'a reçue aux urgences n'est pas de cet avis non plus. »

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le visage de Ron se peindre de soulagement.

« Comment… Je… Après ce qu'elle a fait, ils ne souhaitent pas l'interner ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit que le médecin français ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. J'ai vu Rose une poignée de secondes, mais… »

Le père sembla alors au bord des larmes. Mais contrairement à ce que Scorpius aurait pu imaginer, ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse ou de désespoir. Serrant son épaule dans sa main, il l'invita à le suivre.

o

L'air déchira ses poumons, glaçant malgré le soleil brulant.

Au bord de l'étouffement, Lucy tituba jusqu'à l'un des murets qui bordait la place et s'y affala, ignorant les regards des passants. Le monde tournoyait autour d'elle, son âme semblait se détacher de son corps. Elle avait envie de hurler mais savait que l'épuisement et l'angoisse étoufferait tout cri. Les minutes s'égrainaient sans qu'elle n'en prenne réellement conscience. Allongée dans l'agitation de la ville, Lucy se perdit jusqu'à en oublier ses tourments et les raisons de sa présence à Brocéliande. Peut-être même s'endormit-elle un instant…

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, ses pensées restèrent suffisamment floues pour la maintenir en paix. Son estomac gargouillait et la soif la tenaillait. Comme un robot, elle se releva et se perdit dans les rues de la Capitale. Le boutiques grouillaient de couleurs, divertissantes, et les clients se pressaient devant les vitrines et sur les pavés, enthousiastes. Pourtant, Lucy ne parvint pas à se laisser gagner par l'ambiance. Les portes de son esprit étaient fermées alors qu'elle déambulait sans réel but, comme si au fond d'elle, elle savait que ressentir du plaisir à se trouver dans ces lieux la plaquerait au sol. Sa place était ailleurs, auprès de sa cousine. Sa fuite était si individualiste qu'elle s'écroulerait en en prenant conscience.

Le regard vide, elle se laissa portée par la foule jusqu'à ce que ses pieds la fassent souffrir. Alors l'instinct de survie la porta jusqu'à un bar un peu à l'écart. Une boisson fraiche et elle repartirait en quête d'oubli.

Le déni explosa lorsque la porte battante s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme était affalée sur le comptoir, un verre à moitié vide dans la main, la joue rougie et humide collée sur le bois vernis, un doigts jouant avec une goutte d'alcool devant son nez. Lucy tressaillit.

La haine qu'elle éprouvait envers Dominique manqua de la plier en deux. Elle l'avait détesté dès le lever du soleil, pleine d'égoïsme. Le regard de sa cousine croisa le sien et se remplit de larmes. Lucy sentit toutes les barrières de son esprit s'écrouler alors qu'elle se laissait porter jusqu'à la jeune femme, qu'elle la saisissait dans ses bras. Dominique sentait le whisky comme souvent. Trop souvent.

Petites, alors que Lucy et Molly s'étaient retrouvées démunies sans mère face à un père devenu ombre, Dominique avait été un rayon de soleil, loyale malgré son jeune âge. Pas un jour elle n'avait manqué de les faire rire, de les combler de l'amour qui leur faisait défaut. Et à présent qu'elle s'effondrait à son tour, Lucy avait été incapable d'offrir le quart de ce qu'elle avait reçue. Tremblante de culpabilité et d'effroi, elle saisit le visage de sa cousine dans ses mains, tressaillit devant son regard imbibé d'alcool.

« Qu'as-tu fait, Donie…

\- Je… Je suis désolée… Je… l'ai laissée tomber… »

Les sanglots eurent raison de son état et Lucy l'attira contre son épaule, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

« Moi aussi, Donie… Moi aussi… »

o

« De la compote pomme-ananas. Vraiment ? N'avez-vous pas de compote de pomme ? De la simple compote de pomme ?

\- Excusez-nous, Mademoiselle, trancha une voix agacée au fort accent français. Nous n'avons pas un choix illimité de dessert. Nous sommes dans un hôpital ici, pas dans un restaurant gastronomique.

\- Croyez-moi, je ne vais pas y rester longtemps dans cet hôpital… Scorp' ! »

Le jeune Malefoy avait poussé la porte de la chambre le cœur battant. La voix de Rose s'élevait à travers la fine cloison de plâtre : claire, fraiche et cohérente. Et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les deux pupilles bleues de son amie, il eut l'impression de revenir un an en arrière, lorsqu'elle lui accordait enfin un peu de temps entre deux entrainements et qu'ils se retrouvaient autour d'une bière au Chaudron Baveur. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'un sourire barra le visage aux joues rondes et couvertes de tâches de rousseur, éclatant et heureux. Il eut presque l'impression de s'éveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé, Rose était toujours Rose… Celle qui bougonnait sans cesse. Celle qui hurlait de joie en montant sur un balai ou en frappant dans un Cognard. Celle qui se coulait sous son bras avec un rire moqueur après avoir lancé une boutade maladroite, pour se faire pardonner.

Mais lorsqu'elle rabattit la couverture bleue et que ses jambes nues amaigries par la maladie et l'arrêt forcé du sport se posèrent sur le carrelage aseptisé de Sainte-Radegonde, Scorpius tressaillit, comme à chaque fois, mais moins qu'avant. Il caressa du regard les cernes pochées de Rose, ses joues creusées, la finesse de ses chevilles…

Cette année avait réellement existée. Ils ne reviendraient jamais en arrière, mais l'espoir naquit au rythme des battements de son cœur : serait-elle revenue ? Leurs vies allaient-elle reprendre leur cours normal ?

La surprise et le soulagement lui firent oublier la raison de leur présence à l'hôpital et réceptionna la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la serrer de toutes ses forces. Un rire flanc s'éleva contre son oreille, un rire qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des mois qui brisa la barrière d'adrénaline alors que toutes les émotions refoulées depuis le matin le submergeaient. Il se sentit fondre en larmes dans ses boucles rousses et le ressentiment lui donna soudainement envie de lui hurler dessus.

« Putain… Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu… » souffla-t-il, les lèvres plaquées sur le sommet de son crâne.

Elle s'éloigna de lui alors que l'infirmière quittait la chambre et que la porte claquait. Son visage avait perdu la fraicheur qu'il lui avait trouvé en arrivant et, un instant, il crut avoir fait fuir l'ancienne Rose.

Juste avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas l'ancienne Rose qui était partie mais l'inconnue qui avait bouffé son amie et sa vie pendant des mois.

Juste avant de comprendre que la Rose qui se tenait face à lui était encore un bébé. Une construction fragile et friable qui pouvait encore s'envoler face à un orage trop puissant. Une nouvelle Rose née de la souffrance et des épreuves.

Son sourire avait disparu et il eut l'impression de s'être planté un poignard en plein cœur. La peur d'être celui qui tuait l'équilibre qu'elle s'était construit le fit tituber.

« Je… J'ai… Je ne voulais pas… »

Elle releva la tête, planta ses yeux dans ceux de Scorpius, terrassés par le regret mais clairs. Plus clairs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été cette dernière année.

« Je suis désolée… J'ai besoin de ton aide, Scorp'.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Mais si tu recommences, si tu nous fais à nouveau un coup pareil… » Ses lèvres se pincèrent dans une ultime tentative de retenir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Echouèrent. Il saisit son menton et planta un regard dur dans celui pleins de larmes de la jeune femme. « Je te jure que si tu nous refais un coup pareil, si tu oses refaire souffrir Lucy après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, si tu oses jeter à la poubelle toute l'aide que je t'ai apporté… Je te jure que… »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa bouche, incapable de trouver un mot suffisamment fort. Ou peut-être effrayé face à l'envie de lui cracher un mot trop fort. Alors que le contact de sa peau contre celle de Rose le brulait, il s'éloigna d'un pas, à bout de souffle, terrifié par la colère qu'il ressentait.

« Qu'importe Scorpius… Fais le cent fois si ça te chante… » souffla-t-elle. « Ça n'arrivera plus, je ne voulais pas… Je voulais… Je ne sais pas… » Son visage se contracta, saisit par la concentration. « On s'en fiche, ce n'est pas important. L'important, c'est que j'ai réussi, Scorp'… J'ai réussi et je crois que… je crois que je vais bien. »

Un sourire serein se peignit sur ses traits et le jeune homme saisit toute la vérité qui transperçait ses mots et son corps tout entier, qui brula comme une certitude en lui. Il eut envie de la croire, de jubiler avec elle, pourtant le doute était encore trop frais, trop présent.

« Tu vas rejoindre Sainte-Mangouste. Tu vas y rester autant de temps qu'il faudra.

\- Mais je vais…

\- Si tu vas bien, nous le serons rapidement, et tu reviendras chez nous. Je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça, Rose. Tu n'en as pas le droit. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, piqua un fard devant son visage décomposé et ses épaules retombèrent en signe d'abdication.

Pas de combat. Pas de cris. Pas de paroles décousues, de délires ou de gestes violents.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et les lèvres serrées, hocha doucement de la tête. Leurs mains se joignirent comme pour seller un pacte.

« Tu me promets de ne jamais me lâcher d'une semelle ? »

Sa voix avait été prise d'une faiblesse et teintée d'une supplication. Scorpius resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

« Je te le promets. Je ne te lâcherais jamais. »


	12. Shine on you Crazy Diamond

Salut !

Quoi, ça fait un siècle et demi que j'ai pas posté ?

Quoi, c'est toujours pas le dernier chapitre ?

C'est moi l'auteure, je tiens la fin entre mes mains, donc je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! o/

Non, en vrai, je suis navrée... Des soucis IRL m'ont tenue loin de l'envie d'écrire quelques jours et puis... bin c'est tout en fait :3

Pour ce qui est du fait que ce n'est toujours pas le dernier chapitre, en fait c'est très simple : Ce chapitre fait déjà plus de 5000 mots (oui, je m'étais dit que cette fanfiction ne serait composée que de chapitres courts ! Hein, hein !) et puis on arrivait avec la suite proche des 8000, ce n'était toujours pas fini...

J'ai donc fait un choix :D

J'espère tout de même que ce Prologue partie 1 vous plaira!

Bonne lecture !

PS : Par contre, je ne peux pas vous laisser avec ce chapitre sans vous dire... On en parle des 500 vues supplémentaires ou pas ?

Et puis un grand merci pour leurs doux mots 3

PPS : Pour ce chapitre et le suivant (qui sera le dernier ! Cette fois c'est sûr de sûr !), le titre provient de la chanson du même nom de Pink Floyd. Voilà voilà :3

* * *

Rose resta plantée devant la petite tombe, interdite.

Sur la plaque de marbre, les inscriptions s'étaient estompées, érodées par la pluie fréquente du Sussex. Familières.

Les souvenirs surgissaient dans son esprit, vifs et clairs, bien qu'endormis par le temps.

 _Le vent s'engouffrait sous sa jupe et caressait sa nuque, l'embrun rafraichissait sa peau brulante de soleil et l'odeur de sel saturait ses narines. Elle se souvenait de sa petite main serrée dans celle de sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait pas plus de quatre ans. Diana Granger avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne, pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés et sage, mais Rose n'avait qu'une envie : descendre l'escalier creusé dans la falaise et aller se jeter dans la mer. Alors que sa grand-mère pleurait, elle regardait la Manche qui s'étendait à leur droite et, à l'horizon, l'ombre du continent._

 _« Dis Mamie, tu viendras avec nous en France ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas, ma puce. »_

 _Elle avait tournée son visage aux joues rondes de l'enfance vers la vieille dame, s'était rapprochée d'elle pour la réconforter._

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?_

 _\- Oh, ma puce, ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes._

 _\- Je suis presque grande… J'ai six ans, et je suis grande sœur._

 _\- C'est vrai. Tu es une grande fille. Mais tu comprendras lorsque tu seras beaucoup plus grande… »_

 _Les jambes agitées par l'envie de courir jouer, Rose avait haussé des épaules puis son attention s'était reportée sur l'horizon. Un gros nuages obscurcissait l'immensité bleue de la mer et du ciel au loin. Et puis sa grand-mère s'était agenouillée devant elle avec difficulté, la saisissant par les épaules pour l'obliger à la regarder._

 _« Un jour, Rosie, tu seras suffisamment grande pour comprendre. Il faudra que tu sois forte et que tu pardonnes à ta maman et à ton papa. Tu me le promets ?_

 _\- Maman et Papa ont fait une bêtise ? »_

 _Les fines lèvres ridées de Diana Granger s'étaient pincées et ses paupières s'étaient fermées, rien qu'un instant._

 _« Oui, souffla-t-elle au rythme du vent. Tu sais, ça arrive. Toi aussi tu fais des bêtises._

 _\- Papi a fait une bêtise ce matin. Il a cassé la poignée du tiroir._

 _\- C'est une bêtise, c'est vrai. Mais il y a des bêtises qui sont plus graves que d'autres. Et plus on grandit, plus les bêtises ont des conséquences plus graves, tu comprends ?_

 _\- Hum… C'est pour ça qu'on me gronde plus fort qu'Hugo ? »_

 _La vieille dame se laissa aller dans un sourire, caressant la joue de sa petite fille avec tendresse._

 _« Hugo est plus petit, ma chérie. Nous grondons différemment suivant l'âge aussi. Rosie, promets-moi que tu aimeras toujours tes parents. »_

 _La petite fille avait penché la tête, s'était mordillée la lèvres._

 _« Des fois, j'ai l'impression que papa et maman aiment plus Hugo que moi._

 _\- Je crois que c'est le lot de tous les enfants, ma puce. Mais tu as une vraie chance d'avoir Hugo dans ta vie. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir un petit frère, tu sais ? Ta maman n'en a pas eu, et… »_

 _Diane avait cessé de parler, fronçant les sourcils à la recherche de mots appropriés._

 _« Tu sais, lorsque tu es arrivée dans nos vies, tu as donné à ta maman un sourire qu'elle avait perdue. Tu sais que c'est important les sourires, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Un sourire, c'est un beau cadeau qui se partage._

 _\- Oui, c'est ça. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu peux offrir s'il vient d'ici. » Elle avait posé une main sur la poitrine de l'enfant. « N'oublies jamais de sourire, Rosie. Surtout lorsque tu es triste. Surtout lorsque tu es en colère. Sourire, c'est guérir. Sourire pour soi, c'est merveilleux, et sourire pour les autres, c'est fabuleux. C'est ce que tu as offert à ta maman en entrant dans nos vies, Rosie. Tu étais notre merveilleux, notre fabuleux cadeau. Un jour, tu sauras pourquoi je te dis tout ça et il faudra que tu te forces à sourire, ma chérie. Promets-moi aussi de sourire à ta maman et à ton papa._

 _\- Même si ils ont fait une grosse bêtise ?_

 _\- Surtout si ils ont fait une grosse bêtise. Il te faudra sourire et pardonner, même si c'est difficile. Même si ça te brule juste ici. Tu me promets ? »_

 _Elle avait hoché des épaules puis elle avait oublié l'instant et sa parole. Elle n'avait même pas accordé un regard à vers la petite tombe à ses pieds. Elle n'avait même pas pris conscience que ses dernières heures avec sa Grand-Mère étaient comptées._

Presque quinze ans plus tard, elle se tenait seule face à la petite plaque de marbre, incapable de détacher le regard des écritures attaquées par le temps. Le vent s'engouffrait sous sa jupe et caressait sa nuque, l'embrun rafraichissait sa peau brulante de soleil et l'odeur de sel saturait ses narines. Sa grand-mère n'était pas là pour pleurer alors elle pleurait pour elle, ses doigts jouant avec la petite enveloppe qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Et puis le sourire brisa le désespoir de ses traits. Elle avait promis de sourire.

Elle s'agenouilla pour caresser du bout des doigts la surface glacée et humide de la rosée du matin.

« Je t'ai écrit une lettre… »

Le murmure fut balayé par le vent, resta secret. Elle ramassa une petite pierre et la posa sur le parchemin humide où l'encre coulait et où les mots se mêlaient avec ceux de la pierre tombale, tâchée d'oubli.

« Je suis désolée, tu sais. Je crois que toutes les deux, on a été victimes d'une mauvaise plaisanterie de la vie… Un même nom pour deux personnes. Un même rôle aussi. »

Les commissures de ses lèvres tremblaient et ses joues tressaillaient sous l'effort. Elle souriait pour repousser le désespoir qui s'écrasait sur ses épaules.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur… Je n'ai pas su être toi. Je n'ai pas su faire durer cet équilibre qui… Je suis désolée. »

Dans un dernier soupir, elle se relève, essuie les larmes qui couvrent ses joues, le sourire toujours fixé sur son visage.

« Adieu Rose. J'espère que tu trouveras la paix. »

o

Rose lissa les plis de sa robe avant d'entrer dans le Pub, angoissée. Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs mois… Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds seule.

La fête battait son plein. Abasourdie, l'appréhension l'empêchait de se fondre dans l'ambiance comme elle l'avait pourtant tant fait. Un cri porté par quatorze voix couvrait les basses.

« Har-pies ! Har-pies ! Har-pies ! Har-pies ! Har-pies ! »

Son cœur s'accéléra alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient. Elle connaissait la plupart de ces filles. Elle avait tant passé de temps à s'entrainer avec ces filles qu'elle avait souvent l'impression de ne faire qu'une.

Elles n'étaient qu'une. Une action. Une équipe.

« Rose ! »

Le regard brun de Debbie brilla à ses côtés et un rire heureux se perdit dans sa longue chevelure blonde emmêlée. Des bras l'attrapèrent, la tirèrent. Elle se perdit en embrassade, en retrouvailles, en pleurs.

Ce soir-là, les Harpies avaient gagné et Rose n'était pas sur le terrain. Elle n'était plus sur le terrain depuis des mois et si son absence aurait pu suffire à être oubliée, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légitime d'être présente. Elles l'avaient invitée à se joindre à elles pour la finale, soutien dans les gradins. Rose avait hésité à les rejoindre… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitté l'équipe depuis si longtemps et, perdue dans la folie, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de prendre des nouvelles, d'envoyer des encouragements…

Pourtant, aucunes rancunes ne brillaient dans les yeux de ses anciennes coéquipières.

Rose brulait. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, elle se sentit à sa place, appréciée pour qui elle était vraiment.

Elle. Pas la petite fille dont elle portait le prénom. Pas celle qui avait tant détruit par sa présence.

Elle.

Rose.

o

« Je suis désolée, je pense que c'est impossible… »

Alors que le désespoir pointait, Rose malaxait un pan de sa robe entre ses doigts en fixant le verre devant elle. Elle avait les mains si moites que le tissu en devenait humide.

« Je… Je suis guérie…

\- Sans doute. Mais les sélectionneurs s'en tiennent à ce qui se dit dans la presse et ce qui se dit sur toi n'est pas fameux. »

Le silence s'installa entre elle, lourd malgré le brouhaha des Trois Balais.

« J'en ai besoin, Gwenog. »

Elle releva le regard vers celui, sombre, de son ancienne agent. Gwenog Jones était une figure incontournable du Quidditch Britannique et Mondial. Rose avait été sa protégée, jusqu'à l'instant critique où sa vie avait basculé. Elle se plongea dans les yeux de cette femme, de ce modèle à la carrière fleurissante, aux prouesses légendaires… Cette femme qu'elle avait regardée évoluer sur le terrain toute son enfance et qui l'avait poussée sur la pelouse.

Cette femme qui n'avait jamais manqué de la pousser en avant.

« J'ai à peine vingt ans. Tu as joué jusqu'à tes 34 ans, Gwenog. J'étais pressentie pour faire partie de l'équipe nationale à seulement vingt ans ! Et personne ne voudrait de moi dans son équipe ? Plus jamais ? »

Une boule se formait dans sa gorge et le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle était Rose Weasley parce qu'elle était douée au Quidditch. Si elle ne pouvait plus jouer au Quidditch…

Gwenog se pencha au-dessus de la table, foudroyant la jeune femme du regard.

« Si tu reparles encore une seule fois de mon âge, petite, tu peux être sûre que tu ne fouleras plus jamais le terrain de ta vie. »

Un frisson la secoua, teinté d'un sourire.

« Tu es tellement vieille que tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de jouer très longtemps. Entends-tu la mort qui approche ? L'horloge tourne. » Elle se pencha à son tour sur la table. « Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac. »

Les commissures des lèvres de l'Ecossaise frémirent. Imperceptiblement. N'importe qui aurait manqué ce détail. Mais Rose avait passé tant de temps à observer son mentor, se calquant sur chacun de ses gestes, sur chacune de ses techniques, qu'elle n'était plus n'importe qui.

Dans un soupir, la brune se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en buvant une gorgée de son Whisky-Pur-Feu, sans sourciller.

« Si tu avais les épaules aussi musclées que ta langue, l'Angleterre aurait remporté la Coupe du Monde cette année. »

Pour associer l'image à la parole, elle tendit le bras et pinça le bras devenu si mince de Rose. Elle se détacha d'un coup sec de l'emprise, vexée.

« Donne-moi un mois et je défonce les records de vitesse de Cognard.

\- Ben voyons ! Je défonçais les records bien avant ta naissance, gamine. Et personne ne m'a jamais devancée !

\- Donne-moi un mois, Gwenog. Un duel, toi et moi. Si je réussis, tu me reprends. »

Un rire grave s'échappa de la femme à la peau sombre.

« Très bien. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais botter des fesses. Tu ne pourras plus t'assoir pendant des mois, surtout sur un balai ! »

Rose serra la main que lui tendait Gwenog, le cœur battant. Puis se leva pour partir. Juste avant de se pencher vers elle, pleine de zèle.

« J'oubliais. Tu pourrais m'obtenir deux places pour le prochain match des Harpies contre les Canons, s'il te plait ?

\- Pour ton lot de consolation ?

\- Non, pour mon petit frère et toi. Pour me regarder mettre la raclée de leur vie à ces poules orange ! »

Et elle tourna les talons, fière de son effet. Certaine d'avoir remporter la partie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'entrainer jour et nuit jusqu'au duel.

o

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? »

Dans le miroir, Rose se vit tirer sur le décolleté de sa robe pour le rendre moins plongeant. Robe qu'elle avait acheté plus d'un an auparavant et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé porter à l'époque, se sentant mal à l'aise et boudinée. Aujourd'hui, malgré la reprise des entrainements intensifs, le tissu flottait sur sa peau, taillé trop grand. Retrouvera-t-elle un jour les formes qu'elle aimait tant ?

La folie avait pris sa vie et son espoir de guérison complète. Les potions s'amoncelaient encore dans l'armoire à pharmacie, son regard se perdait encore dans le vide, le réveil restait angoissant.

« C'est gentil, Scorp'… mais je dois le faire seule. »

Dans le reflet du miroir, son ami lui sourit. Elle lui avait répondu, gorgée de courage. Sans lui, sans Lucy, sans ses cousins, elle n'aurait jamais remonté la pente. Parfois, la dette en devenait écrasante…

L'odeur des pots d'échappement et le bruit de ville remplaça le calme sucré de son appartement lorsqu'elle transplana. Un bus démarra et la porte de l'immeuble où elle avait passé sa vie apparut de l'autre côté de la rue. Son courage s'évapora.

Etait-elle réellement prête à les affronter ?

Comme lors de sa dernière visite, elle se sentit tituber jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, se laissa tomber sur le métal froid. Tremblante, elle ferma les yeux.

Pensa qu'elle ne devrait pas se contraindre à un exercice trop exigeant. La rencontre pouvait être repoussée…

« Rose ? »

Hugo se tenait devant elle. Il avait encore pris quelques centimètres. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et elle voyait bien qu'il hésitait à s'approcher. S'ils avaient communiqué par lettre, si elle lui avait raconté le moindre de ses progrès, la retrouver aussi changée lui fait sans doute un choc.

L'angoisse fut alors fauchée par l'excitation de le revoir. Elle lui sauta dans les bras avant d'avoir prit conscience qu'elle n'était plus assise. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, sa voix était plus grave, et dans sa proximité, elle prit conscience que le duvet qui couvrait ses joues n'était plus. Un an avait passé et pour lui comme pour elle. Tous deux bouleversés par les tabous révélés, ils avaient changé et muri.

Dans un rire discret, Rose passa une main dans les boucles sombres qui encadrent le visage à la peau dorée de son frère.

« Alors, tu as déchiré tes BUSE ? »

Hugo grimaça. Il avait hérité de la logique et de la mémoire de sa mère, ça c'était un fait qui lui avait toujours valu des résultats très convenables aux examens de fin d'année. Mais de toute sa vie, Rose ne l'avait jamais vu travailler. Il avait été la recrue la plus jeune de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor depuis leur oncle, et son badge de Capitaine nouvellement acquis avait dû le tenir loin des révisions.

Première année en tant que Capitaine et victoire écrasante des Gryffondors !

La fierté la gagnait alors qu'elle le voyait se rembrunir.

« J'ai reçu les résultats hier matin… Papa et Maman ne sont pas encore au courant.

\- Vraiment ? Le petit Hugo a caché son bulletin de notes ? » se moqua gentiment Rose.

Elle l'observa glisser une main dans ses cheveux, balayer du regard les passants et les véhicules moldus, ouvrir la bouche et la refermer.

« Je n'ai obtenu aucun optimal… et seulement quatre BUSE.

\- Hugo…

\- J'ai eu un Troll en Potion. »

Rose fronça les sourcils, non par colère ou promesse de réprimande mais par incompréhension. Il avait toujours été évident que son frère détestait passer des heures enfermés en classe ou à la bibliothèque, préférant partir à l'aventure, voler, profiter du grand air. Mais de là à obtenir une note aussi basse en Potion ? Si elle ne l'avait jamais vu exceller dans cette matière, sa précision et son application lui offrait cependant une moyenne respectable. Que s'était-il passé ?

L'évidence la cueillit en plein ventre. Le scandale n'avait pas seulement touché Hermione, Ron et elle. Il était autant victime de la révélation… Sa famille avait éclaté, son nom trainé dans la boue… Qu'en avait-il été de Poudlard ? Comment avaient réagi les autres élèves ?

La culpabilité la gagna, faisant vaciller sa réalité. Un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer mais ses yeux restèrent secs.

« Je… je suis navrée, Hugo. Je suis navrée que tu ais dû vivre… tout ça. »

Les épaules de son frère retombèrent et, penaud, il fixa ses pieds.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que je n'ai pas assez travaillé. N'en parle pas à Papa et Maman, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent alors que tu… »

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens comme une question, une recherche de confirmation.

Que faisait-elle là ? Le savait-elle elle-même ?

Le discours avait été répété mille fois dans sa tête mais aucune certitude ne garantissait l'évolution de cette journée.

Posant une main sur son épaule, elle l'enjoignit calmement à monter.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement fut un obstacle à franchir. Mais Rose allait mieux. Les potions qu'elle prenait depuis quelques semaines étaient moins dosée, plus efficace. Les doutes furent rapidement ravalés. De toute manière, revoir ses parents adoptifs était une étape indispensable avant son grand départ.

Cette fois-ci, elle réussit à franchir le seuil sans que sa vue ne soit obscurcie par la chevelure brune d'Hermione. Elle prit le temps de détailler l'entrée de l'appartement, identique à l'exception de la place que prennent les vestes sur le porte-manteau. Le sien n'était pas vide. L'un des blazers d'Hugo y était nonchalamment posé sans se douter de la pointe que ce détail plante dans son cœur.

Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner les pensées négatives. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Si son monde à elle s'était arrêté de tourner pendant des mois, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Et puis… N'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ?

En silence, elle emboita le pas d'Hugo. Les talons qu'elle a emprunté à Lucy claquèrent sur le carrelage puis s'étouffèrent dans la moquette du salon. Hermione était assise sur le canapé, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, le regard fixé sur eux, une légère grimace sur le visage. Ron était debout face à la fenêtre et leur faisait dos. C'était une position qu'elle l'avait toujours vu adopter lorsque les émotions étaient trop vives. Comme si regarder du septième étage Oxford lui permettait de prendre de la hauteur sur sa vie et ses soucis, de relativiser la place qu'ils prenaient dans l'univers, de trouver des solutions écrites dans les nuages et les gratte-ciel.

« Bonjour. » s'entendit-elle souffler dans un silence religieux.

Hermione se leva, Ron prit conscience de sa présence. Il y eut un temps de flottement, comme si chacun cherchait des preuves de la réalité de l'instant. Il fut le premier à s'ébrouer. Quelques pas vers elle, puis il s'arrêta à distance raisonnable comme pour juger qu'il ne mettait pas à rude épreuve son fragile état.

« Je… Nous sommes contents de te voir… Rose ? Andrea ? »

Malgré elle, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. La question impliquait un respect qui faisait sursauter son cœur. Une douce angoisse la saisit. C'est la première fois qu'elle était amenée à prononcer sa décision ailleurs que dans sa tête.

« Rose… »

Un sanglot secoua Hermione, le visage de Ron se baigna de lumière, et elle prit conscience du faux espoir que ce choix impliquait pour chacun, même pour elle. Et alors qu'un trop plein de soulagement faisait rouler ses larmes sur ses joues, Rose sauta dans les bras de son père, frissonnant au contact de ses lèvres sur son front, s'accrochant au chemisier de sa mère, se laissant tomber contre son épaule, savourant les odeurs de son enfance, pleines de réconfort. Hugo restait à l'écart, mais ressentant un vide, elle tendit la main vers lui et se perdit dans la pression de sa main sur son dos. Son corps et son âme explosèrent de bonheur, de sérénité, de paix.

Un battement de seconde, elle souhaita changer d'avis… Adresser un geste vulgaire à la réalité et prolonger l'étreinte pour l'éternité. Elle savait que cette pensée n'était que folie.

Mais pour une dernière fois, elle décida de rester petite fille dans les bras de son père, de sa mère, de son frère. Encore une poignée de secondes ou de minutes. Juste le temps d'imprimer dans sa peau ce qu'avait été sa vie puisque lorsqu'elle ressortirait de l'appartement, elle ne serait plus leur enfant.

Le monde des adultes l'attendait à l'extérieur. Ce soir, elle ferait ses adieux, sans doute dans l'incompréhension, les cris et les larmes.

Le silence régna encore, alors que, dans un dernier baisers, ils s'éloignent. Tous pleuraient, tremblaient, n'entendaient que les battements rapides de leur cœur dans leurs oreilles. Rose s'installa sur le canapé pour les amener à la rejoindre et bientôt, Ron attira d'un coup de baguette tasses et théière fumante.

Elle sentait ses mains se mettre à trembler, incontrôlables, et elle les coinça entre ses cuisses pour garder le contrôle sur sa conscience.

« J'ai pris un appartement… dans la même résidence que Lucy et Scorpius. J'y ai aménagé il y a un peu plus d'un mois et demi.

\- T'y sens-tu bien ? s'inquiéta Ron. Tu as encore des affaires dans ta chambre, si tu souhaite en ramener et…

\- Il est parfait. Je n'ai qu'une seule pièce, mais j'ai une cuisine à part et de toute manière, j'y suis peu. Gwenog a accepté de me reprendre. Je m'entraine bien plus maintenant que je le faisais avant la Coupe de la Ligue. Elle est très exigeante… J'ai beaucoup de travail encore avant de retrouver mon niveau.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Hugo se laissa retomber sur le dossier du canapé et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« J'en parlerais à Gwenog. »

Son frère afficha une grimace qui tira un léger rire à Rose. L'agent était d'un tempérament très bourru et la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Hugo, elle ne lui avait adressé qu'un regard hautain avant de s'éloigner, sans un mot, ce qui l'avait laissé dans une incertitude totale.

« Elle a réussit à me faire rentrer dans une petite équipe américaine, pour un poste de remplaçant, pour commencer. Les Raven de Conrad. Dans le Montana. Je pars dans deux semaines. »

Comme prévu, un froid s'installa. Rose resserra les cuisses sur ses mains, baissa le regard vers la table basse.

« Aux Etats-Unis ? Ne voulais-tu pas retourner chez les Harpies ?

\- Si, bien sûr mais… Ils m'ont remplacé et n'ont pas de place vacante dans l'immédiat. Et puis, après tout ce qui est passé dans la presse cette dernière année, un peu de distance ne devrait pas faire de mal. Gwenog est certaine que si je passe trois ou quatre ans avec eux, je pourrais plus facilement entrer dans une équipe européenne. Et je… Je crois qu'un peu de distance serait bienvenue.

\- Tu vas te retrouver seule là-bas, Rose.

\- Oui.

\- Après… après ce qu'il s'est passé en Suisse…

\- Je vais bien. Refaire ma vie quelques années loin d'ici me fera du bien. Ma décision est prise. »

Le silence reprit sa place et Rose se demanda comment aborder la suite.

« Je crois que… Je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances.

\- Si tu déménages, tu n'auras pas le choix. Les portoloins intercontinentaux sont chers et fatiguants.

\- Non, je veux dire, hum… J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances avec vous. »

La bombe était lancée. Hermione pâlit, Ron fronça les sourcils, Hugo se redressa, furieux. Rose sentit quelque chose se briser en elle : sa volonté. Les larmes se déversèrent à nouveau sur ses joues et elle les essuya rageusement.

« Je… Vous m'avez tellement donné… Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez ce qui s'était passé dans ma famille.

\- Non. »

Hugo avait serré les points et parlé sèchement. Expirant doucement, Rose posa une main sur la sienne, lui faisant comprendre dans un regard que cette conversation ne la concernait pas. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à son petit frère mais sa présence était nécessaire… Il devait comprendre pourquoi elle s'apprêtait à mettre le coup de grâce à leur famille.

« Vous saviez et pourtant, vous avez choisi de me prendre quand même. En sachant que j'avais… que… Tout ça, c'était à cause de moi.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises. Ce qui est arrivé à ta mère adoptive est le fruit du hasard et le décès de ton père était un pur accident…

\- Pourquoi m'avoir adoptée moi, alors, et non Nicolas ou Léonie. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Rose sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle était essoufflée rien qu'en parlant.

« J'étais encore un bébé. Je n'étais pas… contaminée.

\- Ce ne sont pas des choses qui sont contagieuses, Rose. Ce n'est pas…

\- Les études indiquent qu'un enfant élevé auprès d'un parent atteint de troubles psychologiques a plus de chance d'en présenter par la suite. Me retirer de cette famille aussi jeune, c'était me sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Je ressemblais à Rose, mais vous vouliez me sauver. Léonie et Nicolas avaient trop vécu auprès de notre mère… Je crois que vous avez eu raison. Dans un sens, vous m'avez sauvée. J'ai été heureuse pendant dix-huit ans… »

Rose releva les yeux, prenant conscience que peu à peu, chacun des membres de sa famille prenait conscience du calme destructeur qui, peu à peu, engloutissait l'appartement. Des fissures se creusait peu à peu. Elle se retrouvait prise au piège sur une ile et un instant, elle se fixa dans le regard sombre de son père. Il la défiait d'aller jusqu'au bout, la suppliait de se taire. Quant à sa mère, elle était pâle, ses doigts remuant compulsivement le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. Souvent son oncle Harry et son père se moquaient d'elle, lui rappelant l'époque où, par soif de connaissance, elle avait été en possession d'un retourneur de temps pour suivre son planning de cours à Poudlard. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle recherchait ce soir… Un moyen d'effacer ces derniers mois. Un moyen d'effacer jusqu'à ces dernières années.

« Je sais ce que je vous dois ! » Sa voix brisée s'étouffa dans l'orage qui bourdonnait dans leurs oreilles. « Je sais que vous m'avez aimé comme votre fille. Je sais que vous m'avez donné une chance… Une vraie chance. Je sais que sans vous, je serais sans doute… »

Comme Nicolas ?

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, les yeux clos.

« J'aurais pu ne jamais apprendre… Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne jamais apprendre. Je crois que… J'ai décidée de rester Rose Weasley parce que ma vie est ici et non auprès de Léonie et Nicolas. Je veux dire… Ils sont eux aussi de ma famille. Mais c'est auprès de vous que je me suis construit. J'ai passé ma vie à suivre vos pas, à traquer votre fierté. Maman, tu… Tu m'as donné le gout de la lecture. Tu as ouvert mon esprit et tu m'as appris à être critique… Et toi, Papa, tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau qui soit… Quoi qu'il se passe, je serais toujours faite pour voler, pour jouer. Tu m'as permis de trouver ma place. Hugo, toi, c'est dans nos chamailleries que… Nicolas est mon frère mais ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai autant de souvenirs. »

Hugo lui adressa un regard fermé. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas craquer, lui aussi.

« Vous m'avez donné une famille… Bon sang, qu'aurais-je fait ces derniers mois sans les Weasley ? Sans Lucy, sans Dominique, sans… sans vous tous. Je… »

Son estomac se serrait et ses ongles rentraient dans la chair de la peau de ses jambes nues.

« Je suis Rose Weasley, mais je ne suis pas votre Rose… Je suis différente du bébé que vous avez perdu. Je suis Rose mais je suis moi-même, de la même manière que Molly, Fred, Lily, James et Albus sont eux-mêmes. Je suis une personne à part entière et aujourd'hui, j'en ai conscience. Porter le même nom que votre bébé ne m'a pas privé de ma singularité, mais en même temps… »

Elle y était. Plus quelques mots et le souffle de l'explosion les éjecterait chacun dans des pôles opposés.

« En même temps, je ne peux pas comprendre. Pourquoi m'avoir donné ce prénom ? Pourquoi m'avoir piégé dans ce moule ? Et surtout… Pourquoi ne pas avoir été honnête avec moi ? Je veux dire… Ne m'avez-vous jamais cru suffisamment… attachée à vous pour que je puisse comprendre que je ne suis pas votre fille biologique, mais que je suis votre fille tout de même ? Avez-vous réellement décidé de me cacher toute ma vie la vérité ? Comment avez-vous pu penser qu'avec votre popularité, l'histoire n'arriverait jamais dans les journaux ? Comment avez-vous pu tisser ce piège autour de moi sans remord et sans…

\- Rose, souffla Hermione.

\- Non, laisse-moi parler. S'il te plait. Je… Je ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne peux pas comprendre et si je ne peux pas comprendre… Je ne peux pas vous pardonner.

\- Que devons-nous nous faire pardonner ? »

La voix avait brisé son contrôle de façade. Rose se sentit se fondre contre le dossier du fauteuil comme une petite fille prête à se faire gronder alors que le regard sombre de son père brulait, les oreilles rouges de colère. Elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi. Ron et elle, ça avait toujours été fusionnel. Beaucoup trop même… Il la poussait à la bêtise et, riant à gorge déployée, apaisait les réprimandes d'Hermione. Ils avaient eu cette relation privilégiée qui l'avait gardée loin de ses blâmes.

« Nous t'avons laissé du temps, Rose. Si tu le souhaites, nous t'en laisserons encore. Autant que tu en auras besoin. Mais je ne laisserais pas ma fille devenir insolente ! » explosa-t-il alors que ses tremblements s'intensifiaient. « Tu l'as très bien dit, nous t'avons tout donné. Depuis le jour où nous t'avons recueilli, nous n'avons cessé de t'aimer de tout notre cœur, de te protéger de tout ce que nous, nous avions connu. Nous t'avons permis de vivre tes passions, nous avons été fiers de toi, nous t'avons soutenu et réconforté à chaque fois que tu en avais besoin. Tu es en colère, je le conçois, mais même si la biologie n'est pas de notre côté, nous sommes tes parents. Quand avons-nous manqué à notre rôle ? Quand avons-nous mérité que tu nous repousses ainsi ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné un prénom différent ? »

Son souffle s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Elle tenta de masquer son désarroi derrière une main fébrile, sentit celle d'Hugo se glisser sur son épaule. La pression qui vrillait la pièce était trop forte. Le choc d'être victime du ressentiment de son père injectait de l'effroi dans ses veines. Sa volonté s'échappait un peu plus à chaque seconde et gagnée par le désespoir, elle crut s'effondrer.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir accueilli en tant qu'être humain ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de mon histoire ? Pourquoi avoir attendu que tout m'explose au visage comme si j'étais coupable de ce qu'il m'arrivait ? »

Soufflant pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, elle referma les bras sur sa poitrine comme elle l'avait tant fait ces derniers mois.

« Savez-vous ce que j'ai vécu ? Je… Je suis devenue folle. Toutes mes certitudes se sont effondrées, j'ai failli tout perdre, même la vie. Savez-vous à quel point… A quel point c'est dur pour moi de me reconstruire aujourd'hui ? »

Le poids sur ses épaules n'avait jamais été aussi présent. Elle tenta de se redresser comme elle avait appris à le faire ces dernières semaines, prête à rebondir, mais ne réussit qu'à s'affaler un peu plus.

« Je… Je garderais des séquelles toute ma vie. Peut-être même ne pourrais-je jamais avoir une vie normale. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsable de ma réaction mais… Vous avez trop de torts. Je ne peux vous pardonner. Pas encore. »

Chancelante, elle se tira sur ses pieds en essuyant ses joues. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, incapable de les affronter. Sachant que sa volonté ne tenait qu'à un fil tendu à l'extrême… Que la rupture de celui-ci l'entrainerait dans une chute bien plus vertigineuse que celle qu'elle avait déjà connu.

« Ma chérie… » gémit sa mère.

Elle ferma son esprit. Ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire l'avait été et à présent…

« Combien de temps ? »

La voix de son père s'était brisée, exempt de la colère qui l'avait mise à rude épreuve. Rose se figea dans l'entrée, une main sur le cadran de la porte pour garder son équilibre.

Combien de temps ? Une éternité sans doute.

Dans le silence, sans un regard, la porte s'ouvrit. Puis se referma, en douceur.

Claqua comme un gong dans les cœurs.

Les fondations implosèrent, les pierres chutèrent.

Rose prit une dernière inspirations, releva la tête. Un pas, puis un deuxième. Recommencer ce schéma à l'infini jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne réflexe.

En silence, comme un fantôme, elle tourna le dos aux ruines. Face à elle, un océan de possibilités parmi lesquelles un drapeau. Une première étape.

L'Amérique l'attendait.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot !

Merci d'être passer par là 3


	13. Epilogue

Hey salut !

Alors ça y est, on y est : the last one !

Bon alors je vous cache pas que cette fanfiction a pris beaucoup plus d'importance pour moi au fil de l'écriture... Je suis partie avec une idée très simple "Rose adoptée à la place de la première Rose, elle a un frère et une soeur et ses parents sont morts" ; je ne pensais qu'écrire une poignée de mots sur elle et finalement, son histoire et votre enthousiasme m'ont portée beaucoup plus loin ! Merci pour ça 3

Donc je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos lectures ! J'espère que ceux qui se cachent encore derrière leur ordinateur (pour de multiples raisons que je ne remets pas en question) oseront me laisser un petit mot à la fin de ce chapitre, que je puisse mettre un pseudo sur un numéro ^^

Et puis tout particulièrement, un énorme merci à Welva, jane9699, noour, silveeerwolf, Ellie Evans, Elilisa, Kcaraetmoi, Mulittleworldandmydreams et Maneeya et mes petits copains d'HPF pour vos petits mots qui me rassuraient à chaque fois un peu plus 3

Bon, et je voulais vous laisse à la lecture maintenant :3

PS : un de mes textes _Le Travers de l'Homme_ est dans la Sélection Mai 2018 sur le thème de la Résistance, sur Harry Potter Fanfiction, sous le Pseudo de Charliz ! J'en suis très fière et n'hésitez pas à passer faire un tour la bas !

PPS : Autre chose pour laquelle je suis très fière, c'est mon premier texte original que je publie (dans le cadre d'un concours) sur le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante (sous le pseudo de Charliz également!). Ca s'appelle _Par le Pouvoir de Nout_ et ça parle de mythologie égyptienne et grecque. Au plaisir de vous y retrouver ! :)

* * *

Entre les cris du vents et l'excitation qui courrait dans ses veines, Rose ne parvenait pas à entendre les acclamations de la foule. Seul importait les vibrations de son balai qui fouettait les airs, le poids de sa batte dans sa main, la mèche de cheveux qui, échappée de son chignon, chatouillait sa nuque et surtout, surtout… les sursauts de son estomac mis à rude épreuve par les pirouettes.

Elle évita un Prussien et, tête en bas, fila vers un cognard projeté à toute allure. Jetant des regards angoissés vers Garrick qui, lui faisant dos le souaffle solidement coincé sous le bras, était inconscient de l'objet de mort visant sa nuque. Elle resserra sa main sur le manche, se pencha pour aller le plus vite possible.

Son balai était une prouesse technologique et magique. Jamais il n'y en avait eu de plus rapide, de plus souple, de plus précis.

Pourtant, elle arriverait trop tard.

Elle haïssait Garrick aussi fort qu'il était doué. Toute la saison, elle s'était retenue de lui envoyer sa batte dans la figure, agacée par ses remarques prétentieuses et ses plaisanteries déplacées. Chaque matin, elle s'était juré que ce serait leur dernière nuit ensemble. Mais voilà, Rose avait cessé de se poser des questions depuis bien longtemps et seule la victoire de l'équipe nationale comptait. De toute manière, dans quelques heures, chacun repartirait suivre sa route. Peut-être se retrouveraient-ils dans cinq ans pour écraser une nouvelle fois les Prussiens. Puisqu'ils allaient remporter cette finale, c'était presque certain.

Enfin, uniquement si son coéquipier, beaucoup trop talentueux et sûr de lui pour son propre bien, prenait conscience de l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur sa tête.

Rose jura, la peur lui broyant les entrailles. Les larmes glissaient contre ses joues, la violence de la vitesse fouettant son visage. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres. Quatre. Trois.

« Garrick ! »

Son cri avait percé, seul espoir de sa survie. Le joueur avait sursauté et dans un ultime réflexe, s'était retourné. Le cognard ne rencontra que le vide.

Et poussée par son élan, Rose n'eut pas le temps de freiner. Le choc fut violent. Mais son corps dessiné par ses heures d'entrainement et avec une excellente agilité certaine, son poing resta fermé sur son balai et elle parvint à se redresser à quelques mètres du sol.

Au moment même où les explosions d'alégresse et de contestation brisait la bulle de concentration qu'elle s'était créée.

« A 530 contre 490, la Grande-Bretagne l'emporte face à la Prusse ! C'est un match historique qui vient de se jouer ! »

Déconnectée de la réalité, Rose resta suspendue dans les airs, l'air hagard. La fatigue des sept heures qu'avait durée la finale de la Coupe du Monde de 2031 lui tomba dessus, bien qu'elle n'ait participé qu'à la moitié. Ses mains devinrent moites, la sensibilité des extrémités de ses membres s'amoindrit et elle crut qu'à nouveau, elle chuterait. Comme les cinq joueurs qui devaient à présent fêter l'issue du tournoi à l'infirmerie.

Une tape dans le dos la ramena à la réalité.

« C'est sympa d'essayer de me tuer à 30 secondes de la fin du match, Weasley. » cria la voix de Garrick à ses côtés. « On aurait pu gagner de 540 à 490 !

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu saches viser » siffla-t-elle en retour.

Le souvenir cuisant de sa vrille non contrôlée allait la hanter durant des semaines. C'était minable… Elle aurait dû le laisser se prendre ce cognard en pleine tête. Peut être lui aurait-il remis son nez à sa place…

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir… »

La chaleur gagna ses joues alors que, jubilant, le jeune homme lui retournait un sourire charmeur accompagné de son très célèbre clin d'œil. Emplie de honte et de ressentiment, Rose le foudroya du regard et rejoignit la parade que formait les joueurs de son équipe.

Cette fois-ci, elle se le promit : plus jamais elle ne retournerait dans son lit !

Les acclamations eurent vite raison de sa rancœur et le chemin de la victoire se faisant dans son esprit, elle prit réellement conscience du tournant que prenait sa vie.

Le bonheur la frappa en plein cœur. Le cri de joie surgit du fond de son être alors que, bras écarté de chaque côté d'elle-même, Rose se laissait submerger par la vie.

o

« Shelby ! »

L'odeur de fleur que dégageait son amie envahissait déjà la pièce. Rose sauta dans ses bras, ivre de retrouver ces lieux si familiers.

« Comment était la Suisse ? souffla la femme en ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles dans un geste très maternel.

Mais depuis deux ans qu'elles se connaissaient, Shelby était devenue comme une mère pour elle.

Rose la relâcha avec un sourire.

« C'était beaucoup trop court… J'ai aidé Nicolas à s'installer dans sa résidence. Son appartement n'est pas bien grand mais les espaces de vie adaptés sont bien organisés et agréables… Il y sera très bien, j'en suis certaine. C'est un peu plus loin que son centre mais le cadre est bien plus sympathique. Et puis Léonie nous a présenté Alexis…

\- Elle souhaite toujours s'installer avec lui ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'elle a encore quelques réserves tout de même, mais je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder. Il est vraiment super… Je crois qu'il a été un peu chamboulé par le comportement de Nicolas mais… C'est normal, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Il s'y fera. »

Shelby lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et Rose se détourna pour poser sa cape sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir. Les émotions de la Coupe du Monde, terminées deux semaines plus tôt, brulait encore dans ses veines et des tremblements lui agitaient les mains. Pourtant, durant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passée avec sa sœur et son frère, elle y avait à peine pensé… Comme si malgré les années, elle était encore Andréa là-bas et Rose ici. Lorsque Scorpius sous entendait avec une pointe de provocation qu'elle était toujours incapable de faire fusionner ses deux versions d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacée. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être était-elle condamnée à être deux personnes. Peut-être était-ce une chance… Deux familles, deux vies… Si elle sombrait dans l'une, quelques jours dans l'autre l'apaisaient et lui permettait de reprendre un nouveau départ. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sa vie en Angleterre était parfaite ainsi et, à chacune de ses visites, retrouver Léonie et Nicolas en devenait un vrai plaisir.

Elle soupira, perdue dans les quelques instants de silence qui glissaient autour d'elles. Sa vie avait tant changé… A 25 ans, elle avait réussi à faire oublier les frasques dont elle avait été victime derrière son ascension fulgurante au Quidditch. Ses années passées aux Etats-Unis avaient été un véritable tremplin. Comme elle l'avait espérée, la distance qu'elle s'était imposée lui avait permis de se reconstruire une façade suffisamment solide pour arpenter à nouveau seule le chemin de la vie et ne pas être soufflée par la première tempête. Revenir auprès de ses anciennes coéquipières aurait pu sonner comme un retour à zéro mais il n'en fût rien.

Sa maigre participation à la victoire de son pays mettait cependant fin à une quête d'identité. Aux yeux du monde, elle s'était imposée en tant que Rose Weasley la Harpie. Son appartenance à sa famille adoptive et à cette tragique histoire qui l'avait fait sombrer avait été écrasée par son travail, comme elle l'avait souhaité

A présent, que comptait-elle faire ?

Son regard remonta vers Shelby et Rose sourit. Elle était exactement à la place où elle devait être.

Lors de son grand retour en Angleterre, le besoin d'aider les personnes qui, comme elle l'avait été, se retrouvait en quête d'identité lui avait littéralement pris les tripes. Naturellement, elle s'était tournée vers la branche britannique du Bureau des Adoptions Sorcières.

Shelby était comme elle. Retirée de la garde de ses parents à l'âge de cinq ans, elle avait écumé orphelinats et maisons d'accueil avant de trouver une famille adoptive. Toute deux accueillaient bénévolement parents et enfants bénévolement quelques heures par semaine. Elles expliquaient les lois régissant leur pays, accompagnaient les rencontres, écoutaient les doutes… Et conseillaient. Si donner de sa personne alors que son planning était chargé d'entrainements et de matchs aidait Rose, parler avec Shelby était devenu indispensable à sa vie. Elle était la seule qui comprenait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir en explication sur sa famille biologique auprès de ses cousins adoptifs, la seule qui la soutenait lorsque les barrières tremblaient.

Rose n'avait jamais, en cinq ans, repris contact avec Ron et Hermione malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives d'approche et les lettres annuelles pour son anniversaire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les lire, de culpabiliser… Mais il était encore trop tôt. Il lui manquait encore un déclic, un support qui…

« Un homme qui te soutienne et te défende. Quelqu'un qui te comprenne vraiment et qui, quoi qu'il advienne, soit une constante dans ta vie. Une bouée. »

Rose pinça les lèvres devant la réponse de son amie face à ses doutes. Etait-elle aussi nunuche et dépendante des autres ?

« Avoir un homme auprès de toi ne te rend pas vulnérable ni incapable de t'occuper de toi seule, Rose. _L'amour consiste à ouvrir des portes et des fenêtres, pas à bâtir des prisons._ »

Shelby lui adressa un sourire lumineux, ses doigts jouant avec l'anneau brillant à son annulaire. Rose répondit à son sourire par politesse mais ne se sentit pas convaincue. Elle aimait sa vie : l'ivresse du jeu et du vol, l'excitation de sortir dans un bar et de ne pas encore connaitre la personne avec qui elle rentrerait, le bonheur de voir sourire une mère qui retrouve son enfant et la fierté d'avoir rendu cela possible.

Un homme n'allait-il pas briser l'équilibre calme de sa vie ?

Rose s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils, prête à entamer sa journée, alors que Shelby se levait pour appeler leur premier rendez-vous.

Puis sursauta violement à l'entente de ce nom, des tremblements agitant ses mains.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'aide concernant une adoption ?

« _Ta vie va prendre un virage décisif, Rose. Es-tu prête ?_ »

* * *

Oui, c'est une fin très ouverte... Pourquoi ? Bah pour la suite pardi !

Alors cette prochaine fanfic qui sortira dans un délai indéterminé portera sur Rose et son amoureux secret très particulier (essayez de deviner... Je suis certaine que tout le monde le connait ici ! les paris sont ouverts ! o/ (un indice supplémentaire pour vous aider : j'ai déjà écris sur lui!) ).

Elle aura un style très différent (peut être que Rose pétera tout de même son cable dans un chapitre parce que bon... c'est Rose quoi !) avec une approche de l'adoption très différente mais tout de même beaucoup plus légère et avec beauuuuuucoup plus de romance ! héhé !

MERCI d'être parvenu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à me lire que moi à écrire et à partager tout ça avec vous (et à vous lire aussi parce que j'ai reçu des reviews tellement canons 3)

Concernant Rose et sa Petite Voix, son état psychologique, je ne détaille pas ici mais je ne vous laisse pas sans explication non plus. Je vais les poster sur le forum d'HPF (http . ?f=14&t=12249&p=729346#p729346 == descendez au post sur le chapitre 13 de Weasley, tu n'es pas.) et puis si vous voulez parler un peu, j'ai toujours mon email qui est très open :

Au plaisir de se retrouver bientôt pour la suite ou pour une autre de ma fanfiction (ou l'une des votres, avec plaisir 3)

Encore merci (je ne le dirais jamais assez) et pleins pleins pleins de bisous 3

PS : mettre une point final à cette fanfic me fout mal donc je vais en mettre pleins comme ça je ne le laisse pas seul dans l'ennui, voilà !. . . . . . . . . . . .

PPS : AH OUI ET (j'ai failli me faire attaquer pour plagiat !) la phrase "L'amour consiste à ouvrir des portes et des fenêtres, pas à bâtir des prisons." est une magnifique citation de mon très regretté Pierre Bottero 3 M'voilà :3


End file.
